Dreams Of A Free Life
by ShadowFangVyper
Summary: A young man discovers he is not who he thought he was and sets on a journey to discover himself and also protect those he holds most dear from the creatures known as Shadow.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have been working on with a fellow writer LadyElva. Kaelah and Shalinta are her charaters from her original comic A Sister Adventure. Skye and Meliker are characters of my own.

* * *

><p>It was dark as Meliker walked out of a cafe and sighed. He looked up at the moon and ran a hand through his long red hair. He took a drink out of his hot chocolate and yawned. He had just had a very long day and was ready to go home and relax but he still had stuff to do. He paused and looked around as he felt eyes on him but shrugged it off when he saw no one.<p>

Kaelah knelt on the roof, just barely out of sight as she honed in on her target. She moved silently as he target walked down the street. Kaelah was ordered only to watch, not kill; Kaelah itched for both a fight and to draw blood with her duel blades. Wearing black is easy to hide; the only thing that kept her from being a sore thumb with her bright red hair was the hood she wore. Mel stared to walk down the street toward a large building and paused outside of it. He looked up toward the top and sighed. He finished off his hot chocolate and threw away the cup before entering. Kaelah jumps off the roof, flips and lands at street level as silent as the wind, her back to the building and sneaks inside, making sure to stay out of sight as she continues to follow her target.

He walked up several floors and down a hallway to the last door. He knocked and the door opened quickly. He could not see anyone but heard a voice telling him to come inside. He went inside and then came out a few minutes later with a paper bag in one of his hands. He sighed again and headed toward the stairs. Kaelah saw everything and ran outside and down to the corner of an ally, still just out of sight of her target. Mel paused outside and paused again. He looked around and then turned in the opposite direction that Kaelah had headed in. He started to walk down the street again as his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered and listened to the person on the other line. "Yes, sir... Yes, sir... No, sir. I will do as you ask, sir."

A few seconds later he hung up the phone. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed again as he continued down the street. Kaelah, seeing him walk her direction, curses softly and jumps back up to the roof. She sighs a little and says softly to herself.

"Why was I given this task? What's so special about this guy? He looks harmless enough."

Ten minutes later Mel stopped at another building and waited for someone. He moved his hand under his sleeveless trench coat to rest on a .22 pistol. He felt nerves and still felt eyes on him. He kept looking around expecting to see someone watching him. He never looked up however. Kaelah giggles quietly to herself, still watching her target and also slightly getting frustrated because she could only watch, not interfere. A few minutes later a man with a hood on walked up to Mel. Mel saw him and nodded curtly his expression somber.

"Do you have it?" the man asked and Mel nodded but said nothing. He knew better. "Good. Hand it over." the man continued.

"Not without the money you owe my boss!" Mel replied as his hand tightened on the hilt of his gun.

"Ha!" the man replied his hands in his pocket. "I will pay him the money in person!"

"You know he does not do that!" Mel replied. "Now give me the money you owe my boss or walk away, but know that if you do walk away there will be no business done with you and my boss again!"

Kaelah, observing the argument, stared long and hard at the hooded man, he looked oddly familiar to her and it bugged her. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she thought she knew him. Kaelah decided to get a little closer, she jumps to an adjacent building where her target's back is in front of her and the hooded man could be seen a little better. Kaelah still could not see his face, so she decided to wait to see what else happens. Before Mel could react a large bang sounded and Mel was hit in the leg by a bullet. He hissed in pain and quickly pulled his weapon firing at the man. He shot the man in the shoulder. The man screamed as he fell to his knees his hood falling off of his head. Mel glared at the man.

"I could have killed you!" he said as he limped up to him and slowly bent down. "For that I will take the money and go!"

Mel dug through the man's pockets and grabbed the money that he had asked for before moving around him and limping off. Kaelah gasped in shock, the man whom her target had shot was her best friend Rindo! What the hell was he doing dealing with these douche bags? Kaelah wondered. Kaelah watched as her target limped off and was left with two choices; leave her friend to die or follow her target. Mel stopped a block away and ripped off some of his shirt to wrap it around his leg. He could not go to the hospital; if he did they would ask too many questions that he could not answer. After wrapping his leg he glanced back at the man he had shot and sighed. He knew he could not bring himself to leave the man there. He turned around and walked back to the man and bent down to him with a hiss of pain.

"You are lucky I am not my boss! But don't think that I am going to give you your money back. I can't do that." Mel said as he put presser on his wound after taking off his sleeveless trench and shirt.

He used his shirt to tie off the man's wound.

"If I do that then I will be the one getting killed!"

After tying off the wound he slowly stood up and started to limp away again heading to his next stop.

Kaelah, was stunned when she saw her target fix her friend up, she froze for a moment, realizing this guy was different from any thug she has stalked before. She was beginning to like him a little. She watched him limp away, a small part of her wanted to help him heal his wound, but another wanted to stick to her orders. This frustrated her even more.

Mel continued to move down the street. As he walked down the street he thought about what he was doing and the reason he was doing. He had the feeling he would have to tell his boss that the man he shot was dead otherwise Mel would get himself shot again for not giving him the items that he was supposed to give him. He shook his head as he entered another building. She still followed him, until she could determine what to do, she knew her friend would live and she'd talk to him later but for now she followed her target. He still felt as if he was being followed but could not detect where the person was. He walked up some more stairs and knocked on a door. A second later, he entered and exchanged something with someone before leaving the building once again. After leaving the building and turned down the street. His phone rang again and he answered it on the second ring.

"I am on my way now!" Mel said before the person on the other end could say anything.

"And I want to see her!" He continued walking as he talked

Kaelah knew this was getting good so she followed him, her heart raced with excitement. He hung up the phone a second later.

Thirty minutes later, his leg throbbed as he entered another building. He walked up to a door and paused. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair once again. He stood up straight and opened his eyes trying to keep his pain off his face and out of his eyes. If he showed a weakness to his boss other than the one that he already knew of, then he would be dead. He knocked on the door and it was opened by a man in a black suit. The man was large and stood over Mel. After the man saw who it was he stepped out of the way and Mel entered the room. Kaelah sneaks in just before the door opens and hides in a dark corner where she cannot be seen. Mel walked up a few more steps before stopping. He did not limp. Three men were in the room; two stood and wore black suites while the other one sat behind a desk wearing a grey suit.

"Where is she?" Mel asked.

"She is safe." the man behind the desk said smiling. "Looks like you had some problems. Anything I should know about?"

"Only that Rindo is dead!" Mel replied. "He refused to pay me the money he owes you. Following your orders I did not hand over the merchandise. He shot me in the leg so I killed him. Here is the money he owed you and the merchandise." Mel put the money and bag on the table before asking, "Now where is she?"

Listening, Kaelah realized this guy wasn't a thug at all, he was being used! She hated people who use others for their dirty work like that. Alas she stayed put till she had more info. The man behind the desk nodded and one of the men in the black suits walked over to another door and walked out of it. A few minutes later he returned with a younger woman.

"Brother!" the girl called out and reached for Mel.

The man that had brought her in grabbed her arm before she could walk over to Mel.

"Skye are you alright?

"I am fine." she replied dropping her arm.

Kaelah recognized that voice. It was the youngest daughter of her boss. What the hell is going on?

"I told you I would make sure she was not harmed." the man said then nodded.

The man who had brought Skye into the room took her back out through the door.

"You told me that if I did what you asked tonight you would let her go!" Mel said taking a step forward.

He struggled to keep his anger under control.

"I have one last task for you to do before I return her to you!" he said with a devious smile.

"What do you want me to do?" Mel asked. He knew that if he refused that Skye would be killed.

"There is a woman I want you to find. Her name is Kaelah." the man said and slid a picture over the desk so that Mel could see it. "I want you to find her and KILL her!"

Mel was quiet, he did not want to kill anyone but he had to get Skye back.

"And if I refuse?" Mel asked knowing the answer already.

"Then I will kill Skye and hunt you down and kill you too." the man said.

"Very well!" Mel replied. "I will do it!"

"Mark, show Meliker to the door."

Kaelah smirked and stood up. She calmly walked up the stairs and killed the bodyguard. As the body guard fell.

Kaelah looked at everyone and said, "Looking for me? Well here I am old man, come get me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mel turned quickly and pulled his gun. He pointed it at her and paused. In his opinion Kaelah was more beautiful than her picture.

"Well, well, well, Kaelah! How did you get in here?" the man said. "How is your sister doing?"

Meliker stood with his gun pointed at Kaelah not knowing really what he should do.

Smiling now, Kaelah walked up to Mel, the gun an inch from her eye.

"Mel, you don't have to shoot me, I'm here to help you."

Turning her attention to the old man now, she spoke in a dark voice, "It's a good thing my sister isn't here, she would blow this place up with a nuke if she knew you had her daughter."

Mel lowered his gun slightly surprised that she knew the name he preferred and about Skye.

"She can try." the man replied. "Kill her Meliker!"

Mel closed his eyes and after a second more of thought he turned the gun onto the last man in the black suit.

"NO!" he said sternly. "If I kill anyone it is going to be you and your guard!"

Kaelah smiles, "Look old man, you are fucking with the wrong bitch here, let Skye go now and I will let you live. If you don't I will make sure to string your entrails around your neck and hang you with them!"

An evil glint shown in Kaelah's eyes now as she stood with her arms ready to pull out her blades.

The guard took a step forward and before he could take another step Mel shot him in the lower leg.

"Take another step and I will kill you!" Mel said glaring.

"Very well! You win, for now!" the man replied. "Skye is down the hall second door on the right."

"We will have to come back through here to get out." Mel said.

He still held his gun pointing at the guard even though he wanted to go get Skye he did not trust these men. He wasn't even sure about Kaelah yet.

"They won't attack, they know what I am and what I am capable of, and don't worry, you helped my friend, I won't hurt you. I know what I have to do now so c'mon, let's go get my niece."

Kaelah busted down the door and walked down the hall to the door she was told to go to and opened it, inside was very dark. You couldn't see an inch in front of your face. Kaelah called out for Skye but no response.

Mel followed her after putting his gun away.

"Skye!" Mel called out and got no response either. "She is not here! They lied to us! Now what?"

He turned to her and grabbed her shirt with both hands.

"Have you been following me?"

Kaelah calmly looked into his eyes.

"Mel, this is no time to talk about stalking, but I have been, yes, my sister wanted me to follow you and now I know why. Oh and she's still here, but hidden. This guy may be a dirty old man but he can be clever when he wants to be."

"How well do you know this guy?" Mel asked as he put the thought of her following him to the back of his mind to bring up later, finding Skye was more important. "Because I have been working for this man for almost a year now, since he took Skye."

"I've known him all my life." Kaelah said as she walks into the room, pulling out a flare to add more light.

It wasn't just dark, but the walls and windows were all painted black.

There was no door other than the one she walked into.

"It would be faster if we split up." Mel said as he looked up and down the hall. "Skye must be so scared. I need to find her!"

"No, we stick together, there's things in here that could kill you in a blink of an eye and don't worry, Skye can't be killed."

"What do you mean she can't be killed?" Mel asked. "And fine but let's go! I want to find her and get out of here!"

Mel pulled his gun back out and held it to his side. He wanted to be prepared for anything.

Kaelah stopped and looked into Mel's eyes, deep down into his soul as she answered his first question with another question, "Do you believe in angels?

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! I don't believe this!" Mel said as he turned his back on her and hissed in pain as he moved a bit too quickly.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Let's keep going."

"Stop!" Kaelah commanded loudly, at this point she was both annoyed at him for not wanting to listen and concerned about his wound. "Let me fix your leg and stop being a stubborn ass!"

"Either way," Kaelah snapped her fingers and his lag healed. "Your leg would only slow us down, now c'mon. Skye is in here somewhere, I can feel it."

Mel was quiet as he watched her.

"Wait!" Mel said as he crossed his arms gun still in hand. "You know my name but I don't know yours! Don't you think that it would be polite to give me your name?"

"The old man told you already, my name is Kaelah, but what he didn't tell you was my last name, it's Stoe."

"I wanted to make sure!" Mel said as he looked her over.

He was still unsure if he trusted her or not but if she helped him find Skye then he would go along with her.

"Meliker Jenson. Do you really think that Skye is alright?" He asked her as they started to walk.

"I know she's fine, she as Angel blood, no human could kill her, only a demon, but then again, she doesn't know what she is yet, does she?" Kaelah turned around to look at Mel. "Look, I know you're still not sure about me, but trust me when I say this; I don't harm family, blood related or no."

"What do you mean by that? Blood related or no?" Mel asked with a glare. "Skye is my sister!"

"I was referring to my friend Rindo. Anyways you're only her half-sister. And's she's only half human, half Angel." Kaelah continued walking, the huge room turning into a long hallway, "I will protect you even I have to sacrifice myself, my dear nephew."

Kaelah looks over her shoulder, smiling sweetly at Mel.

"I don't need you to protect me!" Mel said then paused. "I am sorry! I just want to find Skye!"

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Kaelah smiled.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down, okay? She's still safe, she's just locked up, and I can sense her from here, so chill for a bit." Kaelah placed her hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be fine."

Mel tried to calm himself he took several deep breaths.

"I am trying to be calm but for the last year I have been trying to get Skye out of here!"

He ran a hand through his long red hair again and sighed.

"I have done things that I never thought I would do only to get Skye out of here. I am sorry I hurt your friend, I was only trying to protect Skye."

They continued walking, Mel checking rooms as they passed doors.

"I know, you are an innocent in all of this, though Rindo is going to get his head chewed off when I see him...anyways."

Kaelah stopped in front of a huge, vault-like door, "Here we are."

"You think she is really in there?" Mel asked as he examined the door. He wondered how it opened. "Do you know how to open this door?"

"This might hurt, but hell, I'll test it anyways, here take this."

Kaelah hands Mel the flare. She gets into a stance and ready's her punch. She pulls back and thrusts forward with her punch, breaking the lock and she catches the door as it falls forward and tosses it over Mel's head. Mel held the flare and watches her in shock as she throws the door over his head. He then shakes his head and puts all his questions from his mind to ask her later. His main concern was Skye.

"Skye? SKYE?" Mel called as he walked past Kaelah quickly.

"Over here!" her voice came from the back of the room.

Mel hurried over to her and dropped the flare before pulling Skye into his arms and held her tightly.

Kaelah picks up the flare, "Well kiddies, and let's get going."

Just then someone flips a switch, temporary blinding everyone.

Mel stood and put Skye behind him as he turned to the doorway. He still held his gun, he knew better than to drop his gun when he was in an area that he did not trust. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he raised his gun and glared at the dirty old man as Kaelah had called him.

"So, you have made it this far!" he said with a laugh. He stood just outside the door frame. "Well none of you will get out of here alive!"

Kaelah laughed, "You are such a fool, old man."

Kaelah throws a throwing knife at the old man's head, the knife hitting its target dead on. Mel could not believe his eyes as the knife hit the man in the forehead.

"Can we go home now?" Skye asked as she grabbed Mel's arm and looked up to him.

"We will leave now!" Mel said smiling down at her. "I am so glad you are safe!"

"I love you, brother!" she said smiling.

"I love you too, Skye." Mel replied.

"Brother, who is that?" Skye asked pointing to Kaelah.

Mel glanced to Kaelah.

"A friend who helped me get to you." he replied.

"Don't be silly Mel; I'm your Aunt, Skye." Kaelah drops the flare and strikes a new one just as a loud roar could be heard in the distance, "What the hell...?"

Mel recognized the sound and rolled his eyes.

"Great!" Mel said. "We have to get out of here now! That piece of shit laying there kept pets and it sounds as if they have been set free."

"Brother, I am scared!" Skye said. "And is she really my Aunt?"

Mel paused as he looked to Kaelah then nodded and said, "Yes she is! Now let's go!"

Kaelah cursed, "Both of you! Run! I'll hold them off!"

"I am not going to leave you here to hold them off on your own!" Mel argued.

Kaelah hissed.

"GET YOUR ASS MOVING! NOW! DO NOT SECOND GUESS ME!" bloodlust filled her eyes now, "Besides, these pups are nothing, I've fought worse. NOW GO!"

"Fine!" Mel replied. "But I am only leaving because of Skye! Skye jump onto my back and let's go!"

He bent down quickly after putting his gun away and Skye climbed onto his back. He glanced to Kaelah and nodded before he hurried out of the room and quickly ran down the hall.

"Will she be okay brother?" Skye asked.

"She will be fine! Trust me!" Mel replied.

Kaelah looked as they ran off, then turned back, a determined grin on her face, and slowly pulls out her blades.

"You people are fools, let's play assholes!"

Mel quickly ran out of the building and kept running. He had to get Skye home. It had been his fault that she had been taken and their mother had been very angry with him. She had told him that he would have to whatever it took to get Sky back. Kaelah sunk into a stance as whatever it was came into view, just then Kaelah remembered that the old man kept experimental dogs; he'd cross a regular pit bull with a demon dog. Kaelah glared deeper once she saw the huge ugly thing.


	3. Chapter 3

A bit later Mel carried Skye into the house where they had lived their entire lives.

"Mom? Mom, are you here?" Mel called.

When no answer came, Mel put Skye down on the floor and told her to stick close. He called out to their mother again hoping she would answer him this time. Skye was afraid and confused; so many questions ran through her head. But she was smart enough to hold them until she knew they were safe. Making sure that Skye was right behind him he started to slowly walk through their house. He pulled out his gun and held it at the ready.

"Mom? Are you here?"

Skye trembled behind her brother, gripping his jacket even tighter.

Confusion gripped him as he wondered where their mother was.

"Come on, where are you?" he whispered to himself. "Damn!"

He checked the last room and turned around. He ran a hand through his hair and wondered where their mother was.

Shalinta came walking, casually out of the kitchen then she saw Skye and ran to her.

"Oh Skye! My baby are you alright!"

"Mommy!" Skye cried and ran to their mother.

Meliker stayed where he was.

"She is fine! No harm came to her like promised!" Mel said as he put his gun away. "Why didn't you ever tell us of Kaelah?"

Shalinta looked down and said, "Skye, go to your room, I need to talk to your brother alone, okay?"

"But mommy..." Skye protested but then paused. "Okay, I love you mommy."

Mel crossed his arms and leaned against the wall while he waited for Skye to leave the room. Once she was out of the room and the door to her own room was closed.

"I will ask you again. Why didn't you tell us about Kaelah?"

Shalinta stood and looked at him seriously.

"Because I didn't want you to know that you are not Skye's brother, or even my son. You aren't even related to Skye." Shalinta crossed her arms. "I took you in as a baby. Your mother and father both left you in my care, knowing they would never return."

"Excuse me?" Mel asked as he pushed himself up off the wall. "Were you ever going to tell me any of this?"

Why hadn't she told him before? He was angry and confused by the news and let it show. He was not the type who concealed his anger and she knew it.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Shalinta looked to the side, not wanting to answer, but she knew she had to.

"I was hoping you'd never find out. I have always thought of you as my son...I'm sorry I should have told you sooner."

Shalinta did the best she could to hold back tears as she looked into Mel's eyes. Mel's eye were filled with a bunch of different emotions. He was angry but more confused than anything. He was quiet as he tried to get control of his emotions.

"You should have!" he said as he shook his head. "Is what Kaelah saying about Skye being half angel true? Is Kaelah an angel and are you as well?"

Shalinta nodded.

"It's true, we really are angels and so is Skye."

Shalinta felt guilt for the first time in her life. This emotion bothered her greatly, but then again, who didn't it bother?

Shalinta took a step closer to him, "Mel, I'm so so sorry. I thought I was keeping you safe by not telling you. But I was wrong."

"The man who took Skye wanted me to find and kill Kaelah!" Mel replied. "I was about to commit murder to get Skye back! Do you even know the things I have done this last year to get Skye back? When Skye was taken don't you think that the information I found out today would have been helpful when she had been taken?"

Mel ran a hand through his hair again.

"I almost killed someone before I was told to kill Kaelah! I have been running around as a thug and drug dealer for the last year to get Skye back! I did it for you and Skye!" Mel said loudly but not loud enough for Skye to hear.

Shalinta stood firmly now and spoke back in the same tone, "Yes I do, that's why I sent Kaelah to protect you this time because I knew he was going to kill you both as well as my sister and myself! I'm not ungrateful, I am happy you did all of this! If I wasn't I wouldn't have told you the truth otherwise!"

"You knew everything about all that I had been doing and you are grateful that I did it? I almost went to jail on several occasions!" Mel continued and ran his hands through his hair again then balled his hands into fists.

He was so angry that he wanted to punch something. He was having difficulty controlling himself and knew that if he continued then he would regret anything he did or said.

"I have to go!" Mel said and pushed his way passed her.

Shalinta grabbed his arm.

"I couldn't have done anything...I'm also wanted I have to stay under the radar myself. But if you want to leave, I won't stop you but let Sky know what's going on, and you know you are always welcome here."

She let go of his arm and leaned against the wall.

Meliker looked to her with a slight glare. He took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't have asked you to help me; I am just saying it would have been nice to know a bit more about the situation before going out there and doing all the things I have done. If I had to I would do it all over again and wouldn't change anything. But if I had known any of the information I know now I many have done things with a bit more caution."

He then walked away toward Skye's room. He knocked on the door and did not wait for Skye to answer before entering.

"Skye, we need to talk."

Shalinta sunk to the floor. Why did Kaelah tell him? Why? I didn't need her to do this.

"What about brother?" Skye asked looking up to him.

Mel closed his eyes and sighed.

"I want you to know that no matter what I say now does not change anything."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Mom just told me the truth about some things." Mel replied. "I am not your brother."

"Yes you are!" Skye said standing from where she was sitting.

"Skye, you know I would never lie to you." Mel said as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you still, but I am not your brother. There is something else you should know. You are an angel, a true angel. Mom can explain more to you but I need to go away for a while."

"But I don't want you to go!" Skye said as she gripped him tighter.

"I have to, I need to figure some things out and I can't do them here." He said and pried her arms from around his waist before stepping away. "I love you, Skye."

He then quickly left the room as Skye called him to come back. He glanced to Shalinta once more before leaving the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Shalinta punched the wall as he left.

"KAELAH! I know you're there! Get in here, now!"

Kaelah climbed through the window and into the living room, Kaelah knew she was pissed and approached with caution.

"Yes dear sister?"

"I'm not going to ask why you told him right now because I have another task for you,"

"Follow him and make sure he stays out of trouble?"

"You got it, now go!"

Kaelah climbed through the window again up to the roof and left with her orders.

After leaving the house he paused. He did not really know where he was going to go but he knew he could not stay there. He started to walk down the street he had used to get to the house while caring Skye on his back. He did not really know what to think as he walked. He continued to run his hands through his hair. He kept muttering to himself as he walked. He wanted to pick a fight and he knew where he could go to get one. Kaelah hopped from roof top to roof top silently. She knew something was going to go wrong, but how and when was the question. Kaelah also, now knowing she wasn't related to him, saw him in a different perspective.

He turned down a street and followed it. After a few minutes he saw what he was looking for. A small group of guys stood on the side of the street talking. He knew that they had guns but didn't care. A crooked smile covered his lips as he watched them. As Kaelah watched, she realized he was going to get into a fight with the group of guys he was walking towards. She decided to watch carefully because she knew he needed this. He watched them for a few more minutes waiting for them to notice him. When they did they stopped talking and turned to him.

"What are you staring at, dumb fuck?" one asked and the others laughed.

"Dumb fuck?" Mel asked and looked around then when he saw no one else around he pointed to himself. "Are you talking to me?"

"What are you an idiot too?" another asked.

"Come over here and call me that!" Meliker said as he rolled his neck and prepared for the fight.

They laughed and approached him. Kaelah readied a throwing knife that was tucked in her leg. Kaelah wasn't about to let this guy die, not since she actually liked him enough not to argue when she was sent on this mission. At first only one attacked him and he threw the man with ease. The three remaining men looked to each other and then attacked him as a team. All the while Mel was laughing. He took his time with the fight and the man he had thrown picked himself up and joined the others. No one pulled out a gun. In the end all four men were down on the ground moaning. He did not injure them enough that they needed medical attention. They had shallow cuts and bruises. Mel walked away with a black eye and a split lip. Kaelah sheathed the knife and continued following Mel, impressed by his skills and thinking he would make a great assassin if he ever chose to.

Mel walked on. He knew he needed to find a place he could rest. The fight had calmed him and he could think more clearly again. He still didn't understand why she had thought that she was protecting him by keeping the information of who he really was from him. He didn't think he ever would. He hated leaving Skye behind but knew it was best for her and safer for her as well. He walked around for a while longer before he found a place he could stay. He would find a way to bring money in later all he wanted to do is sleep. Kaelah continued to follow. She was getting tired herself and hoped he would stop and rest soon. After finding a safe place to rest he settled himself down. He placed his gun where he could get to it with ease and laid his head down.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Mel woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He ran his hands through his hair to fix it up a bit before looking around himself. He sighed and smiled. He wondered how Skye was doing now that she was safe at home and if she was missing him. He shook his head and pushed the thoughts from his mind. He did not need to be distracted by Skye right now. He needed to concentrate on finding work. Kaelah was already awake now, and she decided to jump down to street level, just around the corner so Mel didn't spot her. He did not want to be a thug and drug dealer. The thought made him feel dirty. He started to walk around as he thought. He was hungry but knew how to ignore his hunger. He had done it many times since he had set out to save Skye. Maybe he could fine work as a protector, but he didn't know where to go to find that kind of work. Then an idea struck him he could become a bouncer until something better popped up.

For the first time in Kaelah's life, she was tired of sneaking around. She sighed and knelt down, trying to figure out what to do. He found work and barely made it by. He knew someone was following him and wished that they would just go away. As a week went by he began to try to catch the person watching him but could never see them. He wondered if Shalinta had sent someone to watch over him again and that irritated him all the more. Kaelah grew wary of following him and being deceitful.

"He's been through enough."

While Kaelah was watching him he somehow got out of her sight one afternoon. He hoped he could sneak up behind the person who was following him and get information from them. He was tired of looking over his shoulders wondering if he person was a friend or foe. Kaelah knew what he was doing, so she walked anyways, purposely exposing herself because she was so tired of this bullshit by now. He came up behind her and turned her quickly around. He pinned her to the wall before he saw who it was.

"You?" he said in surprise then with a flat tone. "You! What are you doing here and why are you following me?"

His hold was tight and he had not been gentle when he pushed her against the wall. The pain was kind of refreshing to Kaelah as she stared into his eyes.

"Because I want to, granted my sister sent me but I suggested it. I was worried about you."

Kaelah didn't fight while she was held there, she couldn't move even if she wanted to, but she wasn't afraid, she knew he wouldn't hurt her no matter how angry he was. He pulled back from her and stepped away. He ran a hand threw his hair and turned his back to her. He knew he could trust her not to attack him and it was refreshing to him to be able to trust someone again.

"Why? Why did you tell me the things you did while we were freeing Skye? And after all I have done why would an angel want to keep an eye on me?" he asked.

She could tell that he still hadn't made any sense of anything that he had learned about himself or his so called family. He ran a hand threw his hair again and then gripped his hands in fists again before turning around to face her. He brought a fist up and punched the wall beside her head in frustration. Kaelah didn't flinch as his fist hit the wall near her head.

"Because I didn't know you were related and I knew my sister kept things from you and I was tired of holding back. I was tired of the lies and the sneaking. Hell I was tired of following you from a distance. All I want to do is help you find your real family." Kaelah gently grabbed the hand he punched with an examined it, "You're bleeding, and it's swollen. Here, I'll patch it up for you."

Kaelah pulled a medical bandage from her waist bag and began wrapping his hand after cleaning his wounds. He was quiet as she cleaned and tended his hand. He did not flinch; he didn't even look to her.

"I don't want to find my real family!" he replied. "They abandoned me! They did not want me. So why would I want to find them?"

She could hear the bitterness in his voice. Kaelah sighed.

"That's not true." She finished and raised his head. "They didn't abandon you, they left because they were being hunted and the only people they trusted were my sister and I. They love you and I'm sure they are still alive out there, waiting for you to come home."

Confusion crossed his face for a second before he could stop it.

"You knew that I was put into Shalinta's care but didn't know she had been raising me as her own son?" he asked as he stepped away from her. "You knew my parents? What is hunting them?"

He was not sure what he wanted to do any more. So much had changed in one week and he was confused. Kaelah leaned against the wall.

"I was only told this after I was old enough to understand." She sighed again, "I hadn't realized she was raising you as her son instead of a kid that was placed in her care, and plus I didn't recognize you at first until I overheard you talking to my sister in the house. You see I've been gone for 13 years, I was sent to an assassin school to learn and become her, 'lackey'. But now things have changed," She paused to gather herself. "As for your parents, they wouldn't tell us."

He knew nothing of her world and was unsure if he wanted to get involved in it. However she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and a part of him wanted to protect her. Then again he was just a mere human, what could he do against things he did not fully understand? He looked her over and sighed.

"Why would you want to be her lackey?" he asked genially curious.

Kaelah sat down on the ground, cross legged now and leaning forward, hanging her head.

"Because I didn't know what else to do. I was young and naive. But now it's different. Now I'm old enough to think and care for myself. It's not easy being the youngest." She sighed heavily and leaned back to the wall, looking up at the sky now. "I'm not her bitch anymore."

Kaelah looked at Mel and smiled sweetly, this time meaning it.

"She manipulated both of us." Mel said as he walked over and leaned against the wall beside her. "I really don't know what I am doing any more. For the first time in my life I don't know who I am and that alone scares me. I have only been afraid of one thing in my life before this and that was losing Skye. You helped me save her."

He looked up to the sky before sighing and running a hand through his hair again. She noticed that he did that a lot.

Kaelah leaned against him, she couldn't help it, and she was exhausted.

"You are always welcome." She smiled, "No matter what now, I will protect you. That is my purpose now."

Kaelah pulled off her hood that she was so tired of wearing, revealing her short but brilliantly bright red hair. It glistened in the sunlight along with her bright blue tired eyes.

He glanced down at her and blinked his eyes. He had never seen her without her hood. She was even more beautiful than he had originally thought. He quickly looked away hoping that she had not noticed that he had stared at her but knew she most likely had.

"As you probably noticed, I can take care of myself, but I would welcome your company. You look exhausted. Come on, follow me." Mel said and looked back down at her with a smile and a slight laugh. "You can stay where I have been sleeping and get some rest. After you are rested we can decide a course of action."

Kaelah smile and stood, "I appreciate it, but why not sleep in a nice hotel?"

Kaelah pulled out a credit card from her waist bag, grinning tiredly.

"This card has no limit on it." Then Kaelah giggled, "By the way, if you want to stare, I won't stop you, c'mon, let's find a nice hotel to sleep in."

She held out her hand, smiling just as a breeze came by to blow her hair and dress a little, adding to her beauty. He laughed and took her hand.

"The reason I had not gotten a hotel is because I didn't have the money."

He loved the sound of her laugh and her smile. Something inside him wanted to pull her into his arms and never let her go but he resisted the urge.

"But in all honesty a bed sounds like heaven right now!" he said.

He was surprised that she wanted him to stare at her. A smile graced his lips once again as he looked over her body once again. Her every curve was perfect in his eyes. Kaelah giggled and looked him over as well, then looked into his eyes, blushing slightly, then started walking, holding his hand the whole time.

"I know a place not far from here that we can go to. Oh and I like you... a lot," she said and blushed cherry red as she walked.

This was the first time she ever had feelings for someone like this and she liked it. It brought her joy for the first time since she was a child. Mel smiled almost evilly as he stopped walking. He could not control himself after her words. He pulled on her arm unbalancing her and caught her in his arms. He brought a hand to her chin and lifted it up so that she was looking into his eyes and he was looking into hers.

"Do you really think that telling me that was the best idea right now?" he asked her but did not give her time to respond.

He brought his lips down on hers in a greedy ravaging kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaelah couldn't hold back anymore herself, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her and sending all of her feelings into him through her kiss. She glowed with passion and ached for more. He released her lips and kissed down her jaw line to her neck. He kissed her lightly and gently ran his teeth over her before suckling on her neck. He buried a hand in her hair and pulled her as close to him as their clothes would permit. She could feel the bulge in his crotch. Kaelah moaned in pleasure. She reached down and ran her fingers under his shirt, pulling it up a little and clawing slightly at his back. She grinded her hips against him as she grabbed his hips to steady herself. Mel closed his eyes and moaned as her nails dug into his back. He then chuckled softly at her eagerness. He released her neck and brought his lips to her ear.

"Slowly, my sweet." Mel whispered with another chuckle. "We have all the time in the world!"

He gently pushed her against the wall again and smiled at her. He pulled her hands from his back and pinned them gently above her head. He kissed down one of her arms to her neck once again then down to suckle on one of her breasts through her top. Kaelah never had sex before, but she knew this was the most amazing thing she has ever felt in her life. She moaned louder and relaxed in his arms and panted a little as her body reacted to the pleasure and different sensations over her entire body. For once in her life, she didn't care, nor was she afraid anymore, she was finally happy with herself and happy to have found an amazing person. She wanted him, she needed him, and she would never abandon him. Her body arched a little as he had gone from one boob to the other to make it even. He was pleased by her body's reaction to him, he was no virgin but he had only had sex once. He released the other breast and looked to her a smile on his lips once again. He closed his eyes and gently brought his lips to her ear again.

"I don't know what it is about you but I want to take you right here right now! But if you want me to stop tell me now because if you don't I won't be able to stop myself later!"

Kaelah caught her breath and whispered into his ear, "Don't stop, I love it! Take me now, I can handle it, please, I want to know what it's really like."

She then nibbled on his ear gently.

He gasped as she took his ear in her mouth. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"You mean to tell me you are a virgin?" he asked.

But again did not give her time to answer as he brought a hand underneath her skirt and underwear and started to play with her clit.

She moaned loudly, getting even wetter as he played with clit.

"Yes...I am!"

She gasped after letting go of his ear. The sensation was overwhelming now and she was beginning to not take it anymore. She gripped her gloved hands, whining and moaning and squirming a little. His smile grew but still he played with her clit.

"I will be as gentle as I can then." Meliker said and released her arms. "Stay where you are!"

He dropped to his knees in front of her after taking his hand out from under her skirt. He lifted her skirt and tore off her underwear. He opened her legs and held her against the wall as he brought his mouth to play with her clit and vagina area. Kaelah did as she was told and started yelping loudly as she watched him. She pulled up her skirt and held it out of the way for him. She arched her body every now and then as she felt herself get closer to climax. She held her skirt with one hand and used her free hand to grip his hair gently. He pulled away just before her climax and stood. He smiled and licked his lips slowly.

"Damn! You taste good!" Mel said as he pinned her to the wall once again.

He kissed her deeply as he used one hand to undo his pants. He sighed as his manhood came free of his pants. He smiled at her again and gently ran the tip of his manhood along her clit. A hiss of pleasure escaped his lips as he released her lips. Kaelah moaned, she wanted it now more than ever. She looked down and smiled.

"Nice size."

She couldn't help but comment on how hung he was. She lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder and smiled. Mel gripped her leg and used his other hand to position his manhood at her entrance. He slowly entered her and a soft pleasurable moan escaped him.

"You are so wet and so tight!" Meliker moaned as he slowly started to thrust into her.

Kaelah moaned and gripped his shoulders. She wasn't in pain at all, it felt so good and so amazing to her. She started to scream louder and louder as he started to thrust harder and harder. She started getting close to her climax again.

As she got close to her climax he slowed down his thrusts and pulled himself out of her. He wanted to prolong this as long as he could. She felt so wonderful around his cock and he did not want it to end. As she moaned and tried to reposition herself so that he entered her again he kissed her and grabbed her hips holding her still. A soft chuckle escaped his throat as he slowly pushed himself into her again going deeper than he had the first time. He use hard slow thrusts bringing more intense pleasure to the both of them. He moaned with her as he threw his head back in pleasure. The woman that he had had sex with before did not feel like Kaelah did around his cock and it had been over to quickly than he thought it should have. Kaelah clawed his chest, craving his skin against hers. She screamed again, arching her back and thrusting her hips forward. She gripped his shirt and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. He kissed her back just as passionately and deeply. He released her hips and gripped her breasts squeezing them as he last all control and thrust deeply and quickly into her.

Kaelah screamed with every thrust now, her climax was coming quicker and quicker now. She could feel the fluids from both of them dripping down her leg now. She clawed at her shirt, wanting to take it off and have him feel her bare, erect, double D tits. Mel gave an almost savage laugh as he moved her hands away and tore open her shirt before bringing his hands back to her breasts. He brought one up to his mouth as he continued to thrust deeply into her. He placed the nipple into his mouth and gently ran his tongue and teeth over the raised nub of her nipple. After a few seconds he moved to the other one and did the same thing.

Kaelah was now screaming loudly. She gripped his shirt and then tore it open, revealing a ripped body. She arched her body again and set her leg back down. She stopped him for a moment and laid down on the concrete, pulling him down on top of her and kissing him as he came down. He moaned as she stopped him. Once back on top of her he opened her legs once again and started to thrust into her. He continued to play with her beautifully large breasts with his fingers. He was close to his climax but would deny himself his until she had her own. This felt better than when she was on the wall! She could feel every inch of him inside her. She pulled off his jacket and shredded shirt and pulled off her gloves so she could feel his skin. It was soft to the touch as she pulled him closer, letting his chest rub against her boobs. She was about to climax again as she felt his skin.

"You ready?" he asked her in a deep gruff husky voice as he thrust deeper and quickly into her.

He knew he would not be able to hold of his climax much longer.

Kaelah screamed, "YES!"

She gripped his shoulders again as she came, squirting cum everywhere. Meliker moaned as she screamed and came but he continued to thrust. A few moments later he came inside of her filling her with his own cum. Unable to hold himself up he sagged against her on the ground still buried deep inside of her. He shook with the after effects of his orgasm and breathed heavily.

"For your first time you were pretty amazing!" he said softly in her ear after he had caught his breath and was slowly pulling himself out of her. "Best I have ever had! Not saying I have slept with many women."

Panting, Kaelah smiled at him, "You mean that?"

Kaelah twitched a little and held him against her, gently, and caressed his back with one and ran her fingers through his hair, looking at him with a strange glint in her eyes.

"I would not have said it if I didn't, Kaelah." Meliker replied seriously.


	7. Chapter 7

He lifted his head up and looked her in the eyes. A smile graced his lips as he bent down and kissed her again. He didn't think he would ever get his fill of her. He pulled back and gently rested his head against hers.

"Now how about we get to that hotel you were talking about and I can show you a way so that you aren't so sore later because of this."

A devious look crossed his face as he looked to her again.

Kaelah giggled, "I'm not sore, just a little worn out."

She didn't think she would fall so quickly for him, but she had and she had fallen hard, very hard, but she didn't care. All she focused on was the here and now, the present moment in time. She caressed his cheek and smiled.

"I will move in a moment I just want to cherish this moment with you."

She smiled again as she gazed deeply into his eyes. She was glad she wasn't related to him; otherwise this would have never happened.

A smile crossed his lips and he chuckled.

"You may not be sore now but you just had sex on a hard wall then on the hard ground and it was your first. You are going to get extremely sore later."

He kissed her again unable to help himself. He could not believe the feelings he had for this woman but he knew he loved her and would do whatever it took to make her happy and keep her protected even if it meant his life. She smiled lovingly and kissed him back.

She curled up next to him and whispered, "I know this may sound like it's so soon to say, but I don't care! I love you, Mel. I can't explain it, but I do."

His breath caught in his throat as he looked to her.

"You do?" he asked surprised then smiled. "I don't think it is too soon! I love you too, Kaelah!"

Kaelah smiled and giggled softly.

"I'm glad...for the first time in my life I am so glad!"

She kissed him, then sat up, regaining the strength to stand up and walk. After she stood up, something dawned on her.

She turned to Mel and asked, "Would you like to find the hotel in style? Or just walk from here?"

She held out her hand to help him up.

"You chose!" he replied smiling then picked up his trench coat and draped it over her shoulders. "You need this more than I do, but I want it back!"

Kaelah smiled, "Well, being an Angel and all, I do have wings and I can fly. That is if you can handle it."

She winked playfully at Mel and giggled softly.

Mel laughed and smiled at her. He ran a hand through her hair gently.

"I had wondered if you had wings and could fly." Mel said. "And I can handle it!"

"Good," She smiled and handed him back his jacket. "I don't want to ruin it, now hold my hand."

Kaelah closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. Then all of a sudden huge light pink wings sprouted from her back, glistening in the setting sunlight. He took her hand and as her wings sprouted he smiled. "I thought angel's wings were white?"

"They can be any color we want them to be, they come from our personality." Kaelah clarified and they took off into the air.

It looked like a scene from the first superman movie. Mel laughed and brought his other hand to clasp her hand.

"Well, I never expected to be flying with an angel."

Kaelah smiled lovingly at him as they continued on into the sky towards the hotel where they were to spend the night.

"Are we just going to fly into the hotel?" he asked with a laugh. He loved the way she looked with the light of the sunset all around her.

"It's okay, they know me here."

Kaelah hovered in the sky, and then landed near the entrance of the hotel. As soon as she set Mel down and landed, her wings disappeared into her back.

She sighed, "It's been awhile since I've used my wings, and it's nice to be able to stretch them out." She stretched out her body and popped her neck, "It feels good." She smiled at Mel, "Ready?"

"Always!" Mel replied with a laugh as he held his hand out to her. "And I am sure that it feels great to stretch your wings."

Kaelah led him inside; she spoke to the receptionist and got them both a presidential suit. Kaelah led him to the elevator and waited for it to show up. He stood behind her and draped his arms around her waist holding her close. He draped his head over her shoulder and gently nibbled at her neck.

Kaelah giggled at the nibble, "That tickles."

The elevator shows up and she pulls him inside and hits the presidential suite button. The elevator moves smoothly upward is it takes its passengers to their destination. As the elevator moves upward Mel turns her to him and lifts her chin up to look into her eyes.

"God, you are so beautiful!" Mel said. "Oh and does it really tickle?"

He moves his head down to her neck once again and moves her hair away from her neck. He starts to nibble at her neck again as he pulls her waist closer to him once again. Kaelah starts laughing and squirming.

"Y-Yes! Ahhhhh!" She laughs some more and gently places her hand on his cheek and caresses it lovingly.

He smiled as he gently licked her neck then kissed his way up to her lips. He kissed her deeply as he brought a hand to her breast and caressed it. Kaelah moaned and nipped his ear gently after breaking the kiss. She reached through his jacket and caressed his ripped abs. A smile graced his lips as he moaned. He closed his eyes.

"I want to take you again!" he hissed as he brought his other hand to her other breast to caress it as well after he pinned her to the wall of the elevator.

Kaelah grabbed his hand gently and poked his nose.

"In due time, my love, let's get settled into the room first."


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator dinged as it stopped on the top floor. The doors opened and inside was the most luxurious room Mel had ever seen! A baby grand piano sat in one corner and a huge home theater sat in the middle. Off to the left was an archway that led to a huge kitchen big enough for a small kitchen crew to run. And just to the right of that archway a California king size bed sat.

"Dang!" he said as he looked around, then he looked to her. "This is the best hotel room I have ever seen! You sure this is the right room?"

Kaelah giggled.

"Yes, I always book this room. I hate small cramped spaces." Kaelah smiled almost evilly and started strutting slowly to the bedroom; she looked over her right shoulder at him with her fingernail in her mouth. "Are you coming my love?"

She battered her eyelashes at him, waiting for his reaction to her cute, flirty attempt at him. He did not even blink as he quickly caught up with her. He picked her up off of her feet and gently tossed her to the bed before climbing over her.

"Of course I am coming my sweet."

He brought his mouth down to one of her breasts and a hand to her other breast. Kaelah, surprised by his sudden move, giggled before she began moaning from his moth on her breast. She arches her back, squirming more and more as he kept sucking on her perky breasts. He moved his mouth to her other breast while he caressed the one his mouth had just left with his other hand. He smiled and gently nipped at her nipple. He also rolled her other nipple between his fingers. He spread her legs with his and started to gently rub against her. Kaelah moaned loudly, she wanted to rip off her clothes and take him right there, but for some reason her strength was gone and her body just wanted to enjoy the sensations she felt. He brought his lips to her ear.

"Enjoying yourself my sweet?" he asked with a hit of a laugh.

He brought his hands up her arms then back down. He helped her take off her already ruined shirt. Once her shirt was off he started to kiss down her chest to the edge of her skirt. He started to strip off her skirt and threw it to the side of the room. After her skirt was gone he glanced up at her with a devious smile on his face.

Kaelah smiled, "Always my love."

Kaelah took off her gloves and laid there for a moment gazing up at her true love. Then she reached forward to take off her boots and stockings. He gently pushed her back down to the bed and kissed his way down one of her legs where he took off her boots and stockings before he kissed up her other leg. He then leaned over her as he brought a hand between her legs and started to play with her clit. Kaelah yelped in pleasure as she arched her body with his touch. Mel laughed as he started to move his fingers a bit quickly before sliding two fingers inside of her. He loved the way her body reacted to his touch. Kaelah gasped in pleasure and she grabbed the head board as she kept squirming with his touch. A large smile graced his lips as he pulled his fingers out of her and sat up.

"Care to give me a hand?" he asked with a teasing voice.

Kaelah grinned evilly as she sat up, pulling off his jacket and reaching down to unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants slowly, while looking up at his with a lustful, but loving look on her face. She pulled his pants and boxers down to his knees and leaned back onto a pillow, resting her aching neck but ignoring the pain. She smiled at him, waiting for him. He laughed again. He kicked off his pants and boxers before leaning over her once again. He lowered himself to her and gently started to rub against her, careful not to enter her. He wanted to take her hard and fast but also wanted to take his time. Kaelah kissed him as she rubbed her body with him. She moaned, wanting it more and more. She sighed and clawed his back. He smiled as he kissed her back and brought a hand to position himself to enter her. He thrust deeply into her and hissed in pleasure. Kaelah hissed and moaned in pleasure. She throbbed her entrance around his penis as she began sucking and nipping on his neck. He moaned as he closed his eyes and started to thrust deeper, harder and quicker into her. He brought a hand to her breast and fondled it. He moaned as her nails marked his skin. He thrust deeper into her unable to slow himself down. He started to kiss her neck and suckled at her neck as well.

"Oh, god!" he called out in pleasure.

He pulled his head away from her neck and threw it back as he hissed loudly. Kaelah let out a huge scream as she felt herself climax quickly. Mel climaxed with her as he moaned loudly. He shook as he came inside her, but he continued to thrust into her for her pleasure. Kaelah tensed and screamed, and then relaxed while she twitched from the pleasure. Mel thrust once more into her before he collapsed on to her. His breathing was heavy as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"You really are amazing, my sweet." Mel said once he caught his breath.

Kaelah giggled faintly in between panting, "So are you my love."

She wrapped her arms around him as she caught her breath.

He smiled as he gently pulled himself out of her. He rolled so that he was lying beside her and pulled her against him.

"Get some sleep my sweet."

Kaelah smiled and cuddled up to him, closing her eyes and whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mel replied softly as he gently kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes.

Kaelah falls asleep in his arms and finally sleeps without nightmares.

Mel sighed as he felt her fall asleep. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. He sighed softly and cuddled closer to her. She felt great in his arms and he did not want to lose that. He closed his eyes again and fell asleep while still holding her close.


	9. Chapter 9

Mel stood alone in a small room with two windows and only one door. He had his gun out. His back was to the door when the door slammed open. He spun around quickly to see a tall dark figure standing in the door way. Next thing he knew he was standing in another room with a couple sitting at a table. Behind them he saw the same tall dark figure behind them. A few hours had passed since they had fallen asleep. Mel started to toss and turn as he moaned loudly in his sleep. He kept saying no over and over again.

Kaelah woke up and shook Mel, "Mel, honey, wake up!"

Mel moaned several more times before he shot bolt upright into a sitting position as he screamed, "NO!" He started to breathe heavily as he dropped his head to his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He paused and looked to her after dropping one hand from his face. "Is everything alright?"

"I was about to ask you that. You were tossing and turning and you kept saying 'no' in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream love?" she caressed his face, looking at him with concern in her eyes.

He looked away from her as he tried to remember his dream.

"I don't think it was a dream." He said softly almost confused.

He stood up and walked over to a window to look outside. He ran a hand threw his hair again.

Kaelah crawled off the bed and walked over to him, standing next to him at the window.

She stared out the window as she spoke in a soft voice, "You had a premonition, didn't you?"

"I have had them before." Mel said as he dropped his hand from his hair. "I have never had them while I slept before."

Kaelah reached over and held his hand.

"What was this one about?" She continued to look forward, fearing he didn't have the premonition she thought he had.

"I was in this small room with two windows and only one door." Mel started to say as he looked to her. "I had my back to the door and my gun out. I heard the door slam open and I turn around and there is this tall dark figure in the doorway. Next thing I know I am in another room. There was a couple in the room sitting down at a table and behind them was the same tall dark figure."

He ran a hand through his hair again in frustration.

"I think that whatever is hunting my parents is hunting me now." Meliker said.

"You are correct. That couple you saw was your parents." Kaelah said as she nodded and looked at him with worry. "We need to find them, and quickly."

Mel looked to her.

"How can you be sure that the people I saw were my parents?" Mel asked then leaned against the wall next to the window before sliding down it. "What does this thing want with my parents?"

Kaelah looked at him as she knelt down.

"I'm one of the very few Angels that is both a telepath and an empath." She said as she reached out and placed her hand on his knee. "I don't know what it wants, but I will help you find out and I will go with you no matter what." She smiled kindly.

He looked to her and gave her a weak smile. He nodded and placed his hand on top of hers.

"I agree with you. We need to find my parents. I am sure they can shed some light onto what this thing wants and what this damn thing is. First thing however, you need a new shirt and so do I. After all I ruined yours and you ruined mine."

He smiled and brought his lips to hers in a kiss.

Kaelah smiled and stood, "but also, we need more rest," She stood, holding his hand, "come to bed my love." She knew they had to move, but she knew they had to regain their strength.

Mel did not know how well he would be able to sleep but he nodded as he saw the logic in what she said. He stood and draped an arm around her waist as they walked back to the bed.

"I am sorry I woke you." He said as he held up the blankets or her to climb under.

He followed her under the blanket and pulled her close to him again.

Kaelah smiled weakly.

"It's okay Hun I'm use to the lack of sleep." She rubbed her ass against him, cuddling close, "I know it'll be hard to sleep but I can help with that if you wish darling."

He rested his head against the back of hers and sighed.

"No, but thank you for the offer." Mel replied with a sigh. "You are helping me by letting me hold you."

Kaelah smiled and rubbed her hand down his arm and held his hand, "I love you, don't be afraid, okay?"

"I am not afraid!" Mel said as he gripped her hand. "I am just confused about everything that involves my parents right now. And I am worried about you getting hurt."

Kaelah rolled over and looked at him right in the eyes.

"Don't worry about me love, you know I can take care of myself, I'm a lot stronger than I make myself out to be." She smiled and held his body close to hers, "I'm more worried about losing you than anything."

Mel gave her a half smirk and laughed softly.

"You know I can take care of myself, my sweet. But this thing may be stronger than either of us can handle. If that happens I don't want you to get hurt trying to protect me! Please, promise me that!" he begged his features serious now as he brought a hand to caress her face gently.

Kaelah smiled sincerely, "I promise."

She reached up and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Just promise me you won't get yourself killed." She said as she gripped his hand. "I don't know what I'd do...if you..."

She looked down, shaking from holding back tears.

Mel gently lifted her chin up before gently kissing each of her eye lids.

"You know I can't promise that! I can promise however that I will try to stay alive." he said softly as he looked her in the eyes. His gaze was soft and full of love. "And don't think about what could happen. We will just have to spend all the time we have together with all the love we have for each other and make it as memorable as possible."

He gave her a weak smile as he pulled her closer.

Kaelah couldn't hold back her tears. She let everything she ever hold back in her heart out in that moment. All the walls she put up, all her barriers, came down in that moment. She cried in his chest, she couldn't stop.

Meliker held her close the whole time she cried, not minding at all that she was crying. He made some calming noises but other than that he was quiet as he gently ran a hand through her hair trying to comfort her. He gently kissed her on the top of her head a few times.

"It is okay, let it all out." Mel said calmly.

Kaelah tensed up, screaming and crying. She let out all of her anger, her sorrow, and her pain, everything she held inside. She kept this up for another 5 minutes before she calmed down and sat up, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose with a Kleenex.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what came over me...I'm not normally like this..."

Meliker smiled calmly at her as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Don't be sorry! My moth... Your sister always said that it was healthy to cry and get it out of your system otherwise it will tare you apart and make you a bitter angry person." Mel had caught himself before calling Shalinta his mother. "Now, let's try to get some sleep huh?"

Kaelah looked at him and smiled, "Yeah."

She lay back down and didn't move for the rest of the night.

Mel held her close to him and slept fitfully that night.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Meliker woke up before Kaelah. He lay there holding her close to his body as he stared at the ceiling. His head hurt as it always did after a premonition. He glanced down to her and smiled as he gently kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her closer.

Kaelah stirred a little at the kiss and snuggled closer, smiling in her sleep.

He smiled and sighed softly. No matter what the future held he would do whatever it took to protect her. His love for her was like nothing he had ever felt.

"I love you, my sweet Kaelah!" he said softly.

Kaelah kissed his arm and said in her sleep, "I love you too my loving Mel!"

She smiled as she slowly opened her eyes to look into his.

He smiled back at her and nuzzled her head gently.

"I think it is time we left here." Mel said softly and sighed. "I guess it is time to go find my parents and figure out what the hell is going on don't you think?"

Kaelah nodded and sat up. She ran her fingers through her hair and it instantly grew longer.

The length stopped at her waist and she stretched, "I forgot to take the disguise off my hair, sorry love."

She stood up for a moment to think as she walked to the window.

He laughed and hugged her.

"I am sure it happens." Mel replied smiling. "You still need a new shirt and so do I however."

"No problem." She smiled over at him, "I always have the staff keep both male and female clothing in the closet."

He paused for a moment.

"Why would you have male clothes in your closet?"

"In case I have a mission that requires me to be a guy."

He laughed as he tried to picture her as a male.

"I am sorry my love but you look beautiful the way you are!"

She giggled, "I know, and you are the most handsome man I have ever seen."

She climbed on the bed and looked at him lovingly.

He pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately. He could not help himself.

Kaelah startled him as she kissed him with just as much passion.

He released her and stood up before helping her to stand. Once she was standing he walked around the room and picked up the clothes they had tossed around the night before. He pulled on his boxers and pants before walking over to her and gave her the skirt she had been wearing.

Kaelah smiled and walked to the closet and opened it up and every piece of clothing you could think of was inside this huge walk-in closet.

He walked up behind her and looked at the clothes. He smiled and looked to her.

"Well looks like you have a bit of everything here don't you?"

"Got to be prepared, right my love?" She smiled and walked in.

She went over to the female side and picked out a pair of jean hot pants, thongs, and a red tank top that cut off just below her boobs, a black leather belt, white socks, red bra, and black biker boots.

He watched her pick out her clothing before looking around at the male clothing she had. He picked out a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans that fit his slender hips. He even found a pair of blue silk boxers and a pair of socks. He walked out of the closet and got dressed. He then picked up his sleeveless trench coat and put it on.

Kaelah put on her clothes slowly and sexually, hoping he would like it.

He watched her with a sly smile on his face as he thought of all the things he could do to her. After she was dressed he walked up behind her and pulled her close to his body.

"You are so very fucking sexy!" he whispered in to her ear.

Kaelah smiled and rubbed her ass against him, "So are you, my love." She leaned back and kissed his neck.

He laughed and tightened his hold on her before letting her go. He set out to search for a hair brush. He found one and then walked up behind her again. He gently started to brush her hair.

She smiled and stood there, letting him brush her long bright red hair.

Once her hair was free of tangles he quickly brushed through his own hair. He placed the brush back where he had found it before he put his shoes on. He ignored the headache he had received from the premonition.

Kaelah walked over and placed her fingers on his temples and began rubbing in circles, "There, is that better love?"

He sighed in relief as his headache eased. "How did you know?" Meliker asked as he looked up to her.

Kaelah smiled again, "Because I get them too."

He gripped around her waist as she took away the pain.

"That feels great!" he said as he closed his eyes and laid his head down on her stomach.

She kept smiling and ran her fingers through his hair, then placed her arms gently around his head. He had been through a lot and she knew, right now, he needed her as much as she needed him.

He stayed like that for a few more minutes before he sighed and pulled himself up. He had a feeling that they needed to get moving and NOW! And usually when he got these kinds of feelings and didn't heed them something bad happened.

"We need to leave! NOW!" he said quickly as he looked around the room.

"I know, it's here, shit!" She ran to her blades and the harness that held them and strapped it on quickly.

He picked up his gun quickly and once her blades were strapped onto her gently grabbed her arm and started to walk out of the room with her. "I should have sensed it earlier." Mel said.

"So should I, I wasn't paying attention...!" Kaelah shrieked as the wall where the piano was exploded.

"Damn!" he said as he pulled his gun out and turned quickly to the piano.

Behind the piano stood the large dark figure from her premonition. He stood in a ready position for a fight though he knew they could not win this fight.


	11. Chapter 11

"We have to get out of here before it attacks!"

Kaelah grabbed his arm and ran as fast as she could to a door that led to the stairs.

He turned with her and started to run. The figure followed them by bashing through the door to the stairs.

Kaelah cursed again and sprouted her wings and began flying down the stairs faster than sound while still holding onto Mel.

As she took to the air, he put his gun away and gripped onto her other hand with his now free one. He glanced back and saw that the figure jumped down between the flight of stairs and fell as they flew downwards.

"Shit, this isn't getting us anywhere!" She stopped suddenly and punched the wall next to her, blowing a huge hole out into the open. She flew through it and took off, breaking the sound barrier.

They left the figure far behind them. Meliker gripped her hand and wrist as tightly as he could so he would not lose his grip. "I think we lost it!" he said loudly. "I think you can slow down."

Kaelah slowed down to about 60 mph, but kept going, "Let's keep going for a few more miles, then we can be sure we're safe!"

He nodded and hung on. They needed to find his parents and figure out what this thing was and how to get rid of it. He tried to think of a way to find his parents. He wondered where they could be hiding.

Kaelah closed her eyes and concentrated on her senses. After a few minutes she honed in on his parents and changed course without saying a word.

"Where are we going?" he asked as she changed directions.

She grunted and panted, "I found...your parents..." She dropped altitude suddenly.

"Kaelah?" Mel asked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah...I just...used too much...energy..."She grunted again and they suddenly fell as she passed out.

"Shit!" Meliker said as he pulled her closer to him.

He did not know what to do; he knew that if he did not wake her up than he was going to die.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He started to gently slap at her face trying to wake her.

Kaelah moaned and slowly woke up, she snapped to attention, grabbed Mel and stopped inches from the ground, and hovering she dropped Mel then passed out again.

He did not have time to gain his balance before she passed out once again. He caught her and as her weight settled into his arms he fell to one knee. He looked around for somewhere that he could let her rest and smiled. He knew the area. He picked her up into his arms and walked over to a small house. He knocked on the door and waited almost irritated. He knocked again and waited a second more. As he was about to knock on the door again it opened. A short man with short brown hair answered the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Meliker?" the man asked. "What are you doing here?"

"It is a long story and I don't have time to go into it now." Meliker replied and looked around quickly.

He knew that they had lost the creature but he still felt uneasy.

"Can we come in?" he asked.

"We?" the man asked then noticed Kaelah. "Oh, right come in come in!"

He walked into the house and walked over to the couch and looked at the two other men that sat on the couch with a glare. They quickly moved and Mel placed her down on the couch. He looked down at her for a second longer before looking to the three men in the room with him.

"You touch her you die! You hurt her you die!" They nodded.

He looked to her again then looked to the man who had opened the door.

"I am sorry to just show up here out of the blue, but things brought us here and I can't tell you what. I don't want to get you involved!"

The man nodded and glanced at Kaelah.

"Who is she?" one asked as he knelt next to the couch.

Meliker glared at him and pulled him away from the couch.

"She is my girlfriend!" Mel said glaring at the man. "Her name is Kaelah."

The man gulped and stepped away from Meliker quickly. They all knew how he could be when he was protective over someone and was angry.

Mel looked over as he heard her call out. He hurried to her side as he had stepped away and was talking to the three men. He knelt down and touched her gently.

"Kaelah," he said calmly as he gently shook her. "Kaelah, wake up!"

Kaelah moaned and then sat bolt right, "DADDY!"

She looked around and then looked to Mel and clung on to him as she broke down in his arms. He sat down on the couch with her and held her close in his arms. He gently rocked as he held her.

"It is okay, my sweet, I will not let anything ever happen to you." Meliker said calmly as he tried to sooth her.

In between her sobbing, she managed to say, "The dreams...are back...I'm so tired...of the dreams." She curled up in a ball in his lap as she kept crying.

"What dreams?" he asked as he continued to hold her.

"The one's from my past...the one's of my dad..." She calmed down and wiped her tears away. She looked around at the strange people and room and looked at Mel, "Where are we?"

Meliker smiled as he continued to hold her close to him.

In her ear he whispered, "You put us down right outside a friend of mines place." He then looked at the three guys waiting to be introduced. "This is a friend of mines place. This is Kyle, Mitch, and Morgan." Meliker said as he pointed to each of his friends. "While I was trying to free Skye I stayed here."

Kaelah nodded respectfully, "Nice to meet you." She smiled at all of them and then relaxed.

"Are you alright?" Mel asked as he turned his attention back to her worried.

He held her closer as he gently ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm fine, I just need something to eat, and I haven't eaten in days."

"Why didn't you say so?" Mel asked and looked to Kyle. "Do you have anything she can eat?"

"Of course," he replied and disappeared into the kitchen.

A few minutes later he returned with a few slices of pizza for both of them. He handed them to Meliker. Meliker offered the pizza to Kaelah first.

Kaelah grabbed the pieces and ate them as soon as she took them. She was way too hungry to care about manners. The others did not seem to mind as Mel took a slice and ate it as well. He kept an arm around her however as he ate.


	13. Chapter 13

"You need to rest a bit more before we head out again." Mel said after he finished his piece of pizza.

She looked over at Mel and smiled, "I know you're worried about what happened earlier, but we need to get going, we can't afford to fuck around, it has our scent now." Kaelah stood and brushed her hair out of her face and bowed, "I thank you all for helping us, but we need to go now. I hope you can forgive our intrusion."

"Anything for Meliker and his girlfriend." Mitch replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you are able to continue? I know it has our scent now and all but still." Mel said as he glanced to his friends hoping that they would not ask too many questions.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked. "What has your scent?"

"I told you that it is a long story and I can't tell you." Mel replied and stood with a sigh.

"It would be safer for everyone if we just leave. Look Mel, I know where your parents are, it'll be safe there, I'll explain why later. C'mon."

She grabbed Mel's hand and walked outside with him, before she walked another block she mumbled something under her breath and pointed two fingers at the house and moved her arms in a circle, "There, now they will be safe."

Mel nodded and sighed.

"I hope so. So you really know where my parents are?" he asked looking to her.

Kaelah nodded and ran over to a Harley Davidson motor cycle, "C'mon, we need to move without sticking out." She tossed him a helmet, "Do you know how to drive one?"

Mel smiled and laughed.

"Of course I do." Mel replied as he caught the helmet and put it on. "You will have to lead the way."

She put on her helmet and scooted back, beckoning him to take the seat, "No worries love, keep your mind open and I can lead you telepathically."

He nodded and climbed on.

"Hold on!" he said with a smile.

He started it up and he revved the motor before taking off.

She wrapped her arms around him and instantly was connected to his mind, 'can you hear me love?'

He nodded and thought, 'loud and clear!'

'Good, now take a left at this light.'

She leaned with him as he took the turn hard. She led him a few more blocks before she told him to stop in front of a house in the middle of nowhere. He pulled up and stopped in front of the house. He turned off the motor. While he waited for Kaelah to climb off he looked over the house. His heart quickened as he thought about who sat inside that house. It had only been a little over a week since he had found out that he had been found and the family he grew up with was not his real family. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to calm himself down as his hands began to sweat.

Kaelah placed her hand on his shoulder after taking off her helmet and smiled, "it is okay, they're waiting for you. Don't be nervous love, it'll be fine."

He gulped and climbed off the bike. He slowly took off his helmet and placed it on the bike. Meliker looked to her and took another breath.

"I don't know if I can do this," he said being completely honest.

Kaelah put her helmet next to his and held his arm, "you can do it, you're not alone, and I'm here."

She smiled reassuringly, trying her best to calm his nerves. Meliker took another deep breath then nodded. He reached for her hand. He turned to the house and squared his shoulders.

"Let's go!" Meliker said as he gained control of his nerves.


	14. Chapter 14

Meliker walked up to the front door and paused as he was about to knock. He glanced to Kaelah and took a deep breath before looking back to the door. He squeezed her hand that he still held as he knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes before knocking on the door again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" a husky male's voice came through the door.

His heart quickened again but he pushed back his nerves. The door opened and a man with short greying black hair opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"My name is Meliker," he replied and squeezed her hand again. "I am your son."

His father looked him over and then looked around them making sure they were alone.

"Come in, quickly!" his father said as he stepped out of the doorway.

They entered into a small kitchen and saw a short woman with blond hair.

"Who was it my dear?" she asked as she turned around from the sink.

She had been washing dishes and when she saw Meliker she dropped the plate she had been drying.

Kaelah smiled, "Hello Kevin, Sarah."

They looked to her and Sarah smiled as she saw her.

"Kaelah!" Sarah said as she walked quickly over to Kaelah and hugged her but kept an eye on Meliker. "What are you doing here? And does he know who we are?"

Kevin kept his eyes on Meliker after glancing to Kaelah.

Kaelah nodded, "He knows you're his parents, but that's all, I wanted you to tell him the rest because even I don't know everything. I brought him here because it is after him."

Sarah and Kevin looked to each other for a few moments and it felt as if they were having a complete conversation as they looked to each other. Kevin sighed and nodded.

"Very well!" Kevin said. "But you two look hungry and dinner is ready. Why don't we eat and then talk."

"There isn't time!" Meliker replied a bit harsher than he meant to.

"Boy!" Kevin said as he glared at Meliker. "What you don't understand is they can't reach us here! We are safe!"

"Please you two don't fight." Sarah pleaded as she stepped up between them.

Meliker glared at his father, and then looked away.

"Now all of you sit down and eat," she ordered the two men then turned to Kaelah. "Would you like a nice home cooked meal?"

Meliker sat opposite his father and kept an eye on him.

Kaelah nodded.

"Please." She sat down next to Mel and whispered, "It's alright, just calm down okay?"

She gripped his hand and smiled reassuringly.

Meliker glanced to her and sighed.

"We don't have time for a god damned meal." Mel said softly. "We need the information they have so we can get this thing off our asses!"

Kaelah glared at him and hissed.

"You are safe here; it can't find our sent here or theirs! There is a protective barrier that keeps evil out!" Kaelah wasn't one to lose her temper lightly, but when she did, people feared her, "Now calm the fuck down and act like a gentleman!"

Meliker closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm himself.

"I am sorry." Meliker said aloud as he opened his eyes. "You will have to excuse my behavior. I have been looking over my shoulder and not really knowing who I can actually trust for the last year as I tried to get someone back who is close to me. The things that were a danger to me before I understood. This thing I don't and I don't like it one bit."

He looked to his father as his mother dished out plates for them. She set the plates in front of Kaelah and Meliker first and smiled at him.

"That is understandable dear." Sarah said as she grabbed the last two plates and sat down after putting a plate in front of Kevin.

Kaelah Smiled and kissed Mel on the cheek.

"It's okay now, you are amongst family now."

She turned to Sarah after taking a bite of food.

"This amazing Sarah! I always loved your cooking the best."

"I am glad you like it so much." Sarah replied smiling. "How is your sister?"

While his mother talked with Kaelah, Meliker quietly ate the food that sat before him. He watched his parents and wondered what they were really like. He watched his father the most however as his father watched him.

Kaelah had a nice conversation with Sarah before noticing the two boys, she smiled.

"You both need to relax, I think now would be a good time to talk about things of the past. I'm sure Mel has a lot of questions as do you both have for him." She turned to Mel, "Would you want me to stay or would you like for me to go into the other room, love?"

"Love?" Kevin asked confusion covering his face.

Meliker draped an arm around Kaelah's shoulders.

"That is right, old man!" Meliker replied then looked to Kaelah with a soft gentle smile on his face.

This was the first time they had seen him smile and it made Sarah smile as she glanced to Kevin.

"I would like you to stay." Meliker replied. "You have every right to hear this as I do. You are as involved in this as I am."

Kaelah nodded and grinned, "Okay" She kissed his lips and snuggled in his arms.

He kissed her back gently and then looked to his father and mother. He pushed his plate slightly away from him and wondered if they would start their story first.

"We first want you to know, Meliker that we did not want to give you up. We had no choice." Sarah said as she looked to him.

Meliker was quiet as she spoke.

"We wanted you to be safe." Kevin said as he sat forward. "You see, the creatures started to attack us after Sarah got pregnant with you. Once you were born they started to attack us more and more. You were a month old when we gave you over to Shalinta. She promised to protect you."

"She raised me like her own son." Meliker said as his father paused.

"Well, the creatures attacked us for a short while after we gave you to her then they stopped. We have been staying here since." Sarah said.

"Why didn't you come get me then?" Meliker asked.

"Because when the attacks stopped we realized they were after you, my son." Kevin replied.

"And the only reason why you are safe now is because I'm here. I'm keeping the barrier from falling because it can only sustain 2 people at a time." Kaelah said after a moment of silence, "I cannot replace this barrier without taking it fully down and even a split second is too long to find use, so for now I recycle the energy through my body. It's not hard but I have to be careful about keeping my strength up."

Kaelah looked over at Kevin and nodded for him to continue.

"We knew Shalinta would eventually tell you the truth so we waited for the day you would come to our door." Kevin said calmly.

"We had no idea that she was raising you as her own son." Sarah said and reached over to touch the hand Meliker had placed on the table.

He glanced down to her hand and then looked back up to them. He did not pull his hand away.

"We had hoped that you would not know the creatures were out there before you found out about us and found us but it seems that that is not the case." Kevin said calmly.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone was quiet as Meliker took in all that his parents had said to him.

Kaelah caressed his hand that draped over him. Waiting to hear more.

Meliker looked to his hand in Kaelah's and sighed.

"Earliest thing I remember is playing in a park with Shalinta watching over me. As a kid I did not make many friends. I have always had problems keeping my temper." Meliker started and pulled his hand away from his mother as he ran it threw his hair. He could not help himself. "I struggled through school and Shalinta got called in a lot as I started fights and caused trouble."

He laughed softly as he remembered some of the fights he had gotten into.

"When I was in fourth grade, Skye, who I thought was my sister, was born."

He smiled again.

"From the moment I saw her I knew I had to protect her. No matter how much trouble I got into I stood up for her and protected her from others. I graduated at the bottom of my class. Not much happened after high school until last year. While I was out with some friends that I had made one night on the town, Skye followed me. If I had known that she was there I would not have done what I did."

Meliker went quiet as he thought back to that time.

Kaelah looked at him with concern, "What was it that you did?"

Meliker was quiet a moment longer then sighed. He could not keep it hidden from Kaelah, not when it was about Skye, her niece and he was the one who put her in the situation she was in.

"I picked a fight with someone I shouldn't have. At the time I knew it and I didn't care. I wanted a fight. You see, Shalinta and I had just had a fight about my new friends. She thought they were bad influences. You met them today Kaelah."

He smiled weakly at Kaelah.

"As I was saying however, I was begging for a fight and picked a fight with the wrong person. It was one of the bastard's guards that took Skye captive." Meliker went quiet again for a second but then continued. "I kicked the guy's ass and as my friends and I were leaving the club that the fight had happened in the following night, another one of his guards approached me. He had something that belonged to Skye. I knew it was Skye's because I had given it to her. He had a stuffed animal I had given Skye for her fourth birthday. She had followed me again."

His words got caught in his throat and he paused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened his eyes again. He could not bring himself to look at anyone. He felt ashamed for getting Skye into trouble.

"The man told me that if I ever wanted to see my sister again that I had to report to Anderson. He was the leader of a drug dealing ring and thug. They took me to him alone. He told me that I had to be his errand boy for a year to get her back. I agreed because I felt I had no choice and I had received a call from Shalinta that she was missing and that it was my fault. She told me that I had to do whatever it took to get her back. I had been trying to keep my head and stay out of trouble but now I had to do all the things I never wanted to do." Meliker said softly but loud enough for all of them to hear.

"When I was put into his service he sent me on a bunch of errands. Most were carrying his drugs for delivery and collecting money at first. Then once he saw how well I fought and held my own, he started having me be his 'bounty hunter'. I had to find people who owed him money and either they gave me the money they owed him or I beat them until they gave it to me. I never killed anyone and only went as far as I had to. For a while, I refused to beat someone to get money from them. When I rebelled he threatened to kill Skye and beat me. I gave up fighting him after a while. Throughout all this I stayed with my three friends that I had been with when I got into that fight that got me into that mess in the first place." Mel said calmly.

Kevin and Sarah sat quietly as they listened to his story. Kevin had more respect for Meliker as his story progressed.

"During this time I started to carry a gun for my own protection. I only used it once and I did it because I was ordered to kill someone if he did not give me the money that Anderson was owed. I shot him took the money that I was sent to get and then helped the man so he would live. When I returned to Anderson I told him that the man was dead so that he would be safe. You have to understand that I did what I had to, to save Skye and to survive." Meliker said as he looked up to his parents. "My main concern was Skye the whole time I did this. As I asked for Skye to be returned to me I was told that there would be one more errand for me to complete before I could get her back. I had to find and kill Kaelah. Little did I know, she had been following me for some time. She came out of hiding at that point and she got us access to Skye. When we found Skye, we heard a sound and I left Kaelah to deal with the beasts that Anderson kept. I forgot that while Kaelah and I were looking for Skye we were talking. She had told me that Skye was half angel and Shalinta is full angel. I left Kaelah to her work as I took Skye home. When I got Skye safely home, Shalinta told me the truth about my birth and I left to try to figure out some things."

He paused for a second to let it all sink in.

"Last night I found out that Kaelah was following me again. We realized that since we weren't actually family we really loved each other. We shared a room together last night and this morning as we were about to start looking for you, because of a premonition I had last night."

He repeated what he had told Kaelah about his premonition, and then continued on his story.

"As we were leaving the room, a wall was blasted to pieces and one of those creatures came after us. We barely escaped. Kaelah found where you were hiding and in doing so she lost consciousness. I brought her to my friends place and as soon as she had enough energy we came here."

Meliker went quiet as he finished his tale.


	16. Chapter 16

Kaelah looked down for a moment, letting the story Mel told sink in. Then she looked up at him with a smile.

"It wasn't your fault Skye was taken, it also wasn't her fault she was taken either. It was that dirty old man's fault for not realizing who he was fucking with." She reached up and kissed him, "Stop beating yourself up, you've done enough already, haven't you?"

Meliker smiled at her and kissed her again then leaned his head against her forehead. "Thank you, my sweet." Sarah and Kevin were quiet for a few moments as they looked from Kaelah and Meliker to each other.

"She is right you know." Sarah said smiling. "It really isn't your fault." Meliker nodded and looked to his parents.

"So, what do you know of these beasts?" he asked calmly.

His parents were quiet for a moment.

"They are called Shadows." Kevin replied as he looked around slightly.

Kaelah looked at Sarah and Kevin as she waited for them to finish telling their story.

"We don't know where they come from." Sarah said. "All we know is that they can use magic, dark magic, are extremely powerful, and hard to kill."

"Speaking of how to kill them, how is it done?" Meliker asked. "And how many are there?"

"There are four Shadows." Kevin replied.

"To kill them you have to hit them in the heart with silver." Sarah said as Kevin stood and disappeared for a few minutes

Everyone was quiet while he was gone. Kevin returned with four wooden boxes. Two were long, while the other two were wider but shorter. He placed one of each box in front of Kaelah and Meliker.

"Pure silver." Kevin said after taking his seat again. "These will help you."

Meliker opened the smaller box first and saw silver bullets and a silver gun resting inside. He lifted the gun out of the box and felt its weight. A smile graced his lips as he placed it back into its box. He closed it and opened the other one and saw a duel sword resting inside.

Kaelah looked in awe at the blade as they glistened in the light. She reached down and picked up a sword carefully. As she looked at the glistening blade, she saw absolutely no flaw in the blade. The perfection made her fall in love with it all the more.

"Thank you, mother, father." Meliker said as he looked up from the sword.

Sarah smiled at him and nodded.

"You both have a long road ahead of you. Challenges to overcome and many battles to fight." Kevin said calmly. "I know you will make us proud no matter how you do."

"Do either of you know why they are after me?" Meliker asked as he glanced to each of them.

"That is for you to find out my son." Sarah replied. "Will you two be staying the night?"

Kaelah looked at Mel and nodded.

"I wouldn't think of a safer place to be and besides." She placed the sword back into the box, "We need to regain the strength we lost today, especially me..."

Her stomach growled loudly.

"Still hungry my dear?" Sarah asked with a laugh.

She stood up and brought Kaelah another plate of food.

"What about the shields protecting my parents?" Meliker asked worried.

Kaelah began eating and before she took another bite she answered, "The shields are fine; my soul is what gives the shields strength, so in a sense it's automatic once I've been in a place for 20 minutes. Even I don't fully understand it."

"Very well, we will stay the night." Meliker replied with a nod. He did not want to put his parents into any danger. Even though he had just met his parents he felt the love they felt for them and his love for them. "Though tomorrow I think we should find somewhere else."

Kaelah nodded, "Tomorrow we need to find them. I hope you're a good shot." She finished her food and bowed in respect to his parents, "Thank you for the food Sarah, Kevin, and thank you both for the weapons, we won't fail you." She stood and smiled.

"You saw what I did to your friend." Meliker said with a slight laugh. "I did not shoot him in the chest on the opposite side than his heart on accident."

"I will show you where you will be staying." Sarah said smiling. "Would you like separate rooms or would you like to share one?"

"Share," She said as she looked at Mel and smiled. She grabbed his hand and gave it a loving squeeze.

Meliker nodded and squeezed her hand in return as he looked to her. His parents saw the love in his eyes as he looked to her.

"Very well, then." Sarah replied and stood. "You finish eating, Kaelah, I will show Meliker where you will be sleeping."

Meliker stood and kissed Kaelah's hand before releasing it and following his mother. After being shown the room they would be sharing, Meliker returned to Kaelah's side and nuzzled his head against hers.

Kaelah giggled and caressed his face before she looked to Sarah, "Yes I am, though I think a shower for both of us would do us good."

Kevin stood from the table and laughed.

"I bet you both do." Kevin said as he still chuckled.

"What are you laughing at old man?" Meliker asked with a glare.

"Oh, nothing!" Kevin replied with a slight smirk.

"My mother has shown me where the bathroom is." Meliker said to Kaelah as he ignored his father.

Kaelah nodded and moved to the side, "Lead the way my dear." She looked over at Kevin and said, "Keep your thoughts to yourself Kevin, I that echoed in my head."

His mother laughed as Meliker smiled and took Kaelah's hand. He led her to the bathroom and closed the door behind them.

"Finally some peace and quiet." Meliker said as he turned to her and pulled her close to his body. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

Kaelah moaned softly as they kissed. She wrapped her arms around his head and cradled it. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

She sighed, "Are you ready to do what is necessary to destroy these things?"

Meliker laughed and nodded.

"We have no choice do we?" he asked smiling. "If we don't destroy them they will destroy me."

Kaelah nodded, she was testing his resolve, to see if he had the balls to do what needed to be done and he passed the test. She kissed him and before letting go of him and turning on the water to temperature. She pulled off her top and stretched at the same time.

Once her shirt was off, Meliker walked up behind her and gently fondled her breasts. He kissed at her neck and took in her scent.

Kaelah took her hand and caressed his cheek as she leaned back and nibbled his ear.

Meliker smiled and moaned softly. He gently took her bra off and turned her around before bringing his mouth down to her breast and suckling on one of her nipples. He pulled her body even closer as the water heated.

She hung her head back as she grabbed his in pleasure. She pulled on his shirt, raising it up to his neck.

He released her breast and let her pull his shirt off. Once his shirt was pulled off, Meliker knelt down before her and helped her take off her pants and under wear. He gripped her upper legs and opened her legs some before he brought his mouth to her clit and started to play with it with his tongue.

Kaelah restrained for moaning loudly as she felt the pleasure ripple through her body. She leaned back and felt the heat of the water bounce off her arm as she steadied herself.

Meliker released her legs and stood. He smiled at her as he got out of his pants and boxers. He climbed under the water and pulled her into the shower with him. He kissed her as he brought a hand between her legs and started to play with her clit once again. She moaned softly as both pleasure and chills ran over her entire body from both his hand and the heat of the water. Meliker brought his hand from between her legs and put them in his mouth. He closed his eyes and licked them clean. He smiled at her as he pulled each finger from his mouth. He then pinned her to the wall and pushed his cock between her legs and started to slowly and gently rub against her.

She arched her body as it called to have him inside her. She whimpered softly in his ear and began nibbling on his neck as she clawed gently at his back.

Meliker moaned softly as he put his tip inside her and thrust into her slowly. He closed his eyes and continued to thrust into her as he ran his hands over her upper body.

"You are so beautiful!" Meliker said into her ear. "I wanted to give you a different experience making love than just in a bed or against a wall."

Kaelah moaned, "And I'm enjoying every minute of it...I'm enjoying you...I love you so much." She rocked her body against his.

Meliker moaned as he continued to thrust into her deeply but slowly. He wanted to make it last. "I'm enjoying you as well, my sweet. I love you, with all my heart. I give you my heart to hold and cherish for all eternity."

She smiled and looked into his eyes, "And my heart is yours, for all of infinity." She kissed him as she raised her leg up around his waist.

Meliker kissed her back as he gripped her leg and thrust deeper and quicker into her. He moaned as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

She looked up as she came closer and closer to climaxing. She bit her low lip to keep her from making any noise.

Meliker kissed her to keep himself from moaning to loudly. He picked up his pace as he thrust deeper into her. His climax was closing in on him. He could feel her close to her own climax and smiled.

She dug her nails into his back as she muffled a scream as she came and squirted come down both her leg and his.

He moaned as he came inside her and buried his head into her chest as he panted. Once he caught his breath he looked up at her and smiled.

"I can't seem to keep my hands off you." Meliker whispered into her ear. He reached above her head and grabbed the shampoo.

He put some in his hand and started to massage her head and wash her hair. He kept himself buried inside her however.

Kaelah moaned as the massage helped her head feel better. She smiled with her eyes closed, "I'm glad; I've never been wanted by someone like you before."

Meliker laughed kindly.

"That hard to believe." Meliker said with a smile. "Haven't you ever had a boyfriend?"

Kaelah frowned and blushed, "No...Never."

She adjusted, letting him fall out as she popped a joint or two back into place.

"Well, that is a surprise!" Meliker said with a smile. "Someone as beautiful as you I would have expected to have men falling at your feet begging you to go out with them."

A devious smile covered his lips.

"Should I get down on my hands and knees and beg you to be mine forever?" He did not wait for her response. He went down to his knees and looked up at her. "Kaelah, be mine!"

Kaelah giggled and knelt down.

"You don't have to beg for anything you just have to ask love, "She kissed him, rinsed out her hair and cleared her eyes so she could look at him and ask, "How do you want me to be yours forever my love?"

Meliker was quiet for a moment as he thought of how he should answer her. He pulled her close to him and smiled.

"Be my girlfriend, Kaelah. Please, be my girlfriend. If you do, you will make me the happiest man alive!"

She smiled and nodded, "Alright, I will, my boyfriend, my love."

She kissed him sweetly and gently.

He kissed her back and stood. He helped her to stand and with shower gel he ran his hands over her body washing it for her.

"God, I love you!" He said with a laugh.

"I love you too." She smiled.

Though she never felt like this before, something deep within her knew that something was different, not just with her life, but with her soul. She couldn't quite understand it, but she was powerful somehow, and more calm than ever before.

She placed her hand on his and looked him square in the eye and asked, "Have you ever wanted to get married?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"Yes, I have." he replied as he looked into her eyes in return. "Why do you ask?"

Something was different within him as well. He could not place a finger on it but he knew he had changed somehow.

She smiled and curled up into a ball, letting the shower water run down her back.

She held his hand to her face as she nuzzled it, "I was just wondering..."

He smiled at her and knelt before her.

"I love you, Kaelah." Meliker said as he brought his free hand to her face. "I want to be with you forever, Kaelah! I really do, but I still feel a bit lost and we have Shadows to kill. Plus, I don't want to rush anything with you! Don't think that because I only asked you to be my girlfriend right now means that I don't want more from you." He paused then shook his head as he took his hand from her face. "That last part did not come out right. Damn I am no good with words."

Kaelah looked up at him and smiled, "I know what you're trying to say and I understand. Besides, what you see is who I am. I know we have to kill the Shadows, but what about afterwards?"

He smiled and gripped her hands pulling her up to stand before him.

"Who knows what the future holds. By the end of this one of us might be dead. I hope that does not happen. I never want to be parted from you in life or death."

Kaelah closed her eyes for a moment, searching in the future to see if he was right or wrong.

She smiled and opened her eyes and kissed him, "We will live through this and come out victorious. So don't worry my love, we will be together forever."

Meliker smiled and pulled her close to his body.

"Good! Then there is nothing to worry about when it comes to us surviving. As for afterwards we will figure that out when the time comes. I promise you I am not avoiding the subject but we need to focus on the task ahead." Meliker sighed as he rests his head against hers. "I also have a lot on my mind right now. With finding out who my parents are to getting attacked and everything else that has happened this last year."

"Then tell me what's bothering you love?"

"I can't tell you because I don't really know what is bothering me. There is just something nagging at me." Meliker replied as he lifted his head off of hers and looked her in the eyes.

"Something is nagging at me too...just...I don't know what it is either." Kaelah looked down, a little sad.

Meliker nodded and held her close as the water washed over them. "You have made my life worth living. Before you entered into my life the only thing I was truly living for Skye. Now I don't think I have her any longer. Kaelah, you bring joy and light to my life."

Tears began rolling down her face as she replied, "The only thing I lived for was to do whatever my sister bade me to do. You make my life worth truly living. Please, don't ever leave me, don't ever abandon me."

She was bawling now, she couldn't help it. She was afraid of losing him.

It was then that he realized what was bothering him a nagging at him. He feared that in the end she would not want him any longer. As she broke down into tears at the thought of him abandoning her he knew that she would never leave him and he could never leave her unless through death. Even then he did not think that death could keep them apart.

"Oh, Kaelah! My sweet, beautiful, loving Kaelah! I will never abandon you." He pulled her close to him again and held her as he rested his head on top of hers.

He knew what he had to do.

Kaelah continued to cry as she said, "T-Thank you."

She held him back as she let out more of her pain.

He gently ran a hand through her hair and smiled. He let her cry out what she needed.

"The water is getting cold; we should probably get out and dry off." Meliker said after she had finished crying.

Kaelah looked up and said, as she wiped her tears.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's not the water getting cold because they have a tank less water heater, I'm the one getting cold, you didn't notice the first time I cried because this always happens when I am in water and I cry, I don't know why though. I'm sorry." She stood and handed him the shampoo, "Your turn."

He washed his hair as he smiled and laughed. After rinsing his hair, he started to wash his chest.

She told him to turn around so she could scrub his back, as she did a thought came to her mind, 'what if this doesn't last even after he made the promise?'

He turned around and continued to wash himself not knowing what thought was going through her mind. He felt relaxed and at ease. He never felt like this and it was refreshing. He never wanted to lose that feeling or her. He had a plan but that plan relied on her not knowing what he planned or that he was going to disappear for a few hours.

Kaelah was tired, she washed her hands and gave him access to the hot water so he could clean off. She kissed him and turned off the water after he was finished and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping herself up.

Meliker followed her out of the shower and was not sure if he should help her dry herself or leave her be. In the end he decided to let her dry herself off as he dried himself. His mother had placed some night clothes into the bathroom before they had gone into take a shower. He walked over and picked up the drawstring sweatpants his mother had grabbed for him. He put them on and looked over to Kaelah with a smile. So much ran through his mind as he thought of what he needed to do without her knowing. He wondered if he would be able to slip way tonight.

"You look like you could pass out at any minute." Meliker said calmly.

Kaelah smiled weakly, "Yeah, crying does that to me."

She grabbed a night shirt and underwear. She put it on and wrapped her hair up with the towel for a few moments before letting it back down. She grabbed a hair dryer and blow dried her hair. Once she finished and shook her head.

"Ah, it feels so much better to have clean hair and body." She turned to her lover and smiled, "So where are we sleeping love?"

Meliker smiled and took her hand gently.

"This way, my sweet. This way." He led her out of the bathroom and down the hall. He opened the door and led her inside. "This is the room where we will be staying, my love."

He walked her to the bed and pulled down the blankets.

Kaelah smiled and face planted on the bed, passing out as soon as she hit the bed. She was beyond exhausted.

He covered her up gently then as soon as he knew she was asleep he quietly got dressed. He then left the room and started to walk to the kitchen where he saw a light still on. He explained to his mother that he would be back soon and that not to worry he would have the protection they had given him on his body. He pulled out the gun and bullets and placed them where he usually kept his gun. He then strapped the sword around his waist. He picked up his sleeveless trench coat and left the house. His mother followed him outside and placed keys into his hand.

"Take the car." Sarah said.

He nodded and walked over to the car. He took off quickly and went to town. He hoped he could find a store that had what he was looking for still open. It was just his luck too. He pulled into the parking lot. He climbed out of the car and walked into the store. Looking around he smiled. "May I help you?" a man asked as he walked up. "I am looking for something extremely special for a special woman." Meliker said. The man asked him a few questions about Kaelah and Meliker answered them. After the man asked his last question, he walked over and picked an item up and showed it to Meliker. Meliker nodded and asked for another item before paying the bill and left. He returned to the house without getting into any trouble. He gave his mother her keys back and walked back to the room. He changed back into the drawstring sweatpants and climbed into bed pulling Kaelah close to himself. He fell asleep pleased with himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Kaelah awoke what seemed the next morning. She sat up and stretched and looked over at Mel and ran her fingers through his hair as he slept. She kissed his temple trying to wake him up. Meliker moaned softly and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled up at her and gently pulled her down into a kiss.

"Well, it is about time you return to the world of the living." Meliker said as he smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

Kaelah cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean? How long was I out?"

Meliker smiled and touched her cheek.

"A little over a day, my love." Meliker said and looked deep into her eyes. "But nothing has found us, so don't worry. I have a few things for you."

He sat up slowly and stood from the bed.

Kaelah watched him, "It's not the first time that's happened, so what is it that you have for me my love?"

She turned and sat on the side of the bed now, waiting to see what he had for her.

He paused and smiled at her before turning his back on her. He walks over to the dresser. He quietly moved it and brought out a small bag.

"First of all, I want you to know, I love you with everything that I am." Meliker said and sat down beside her on the bed.

He opened the bag so that she could not see what was inside the bag. He pulled out a large velvet box and handed it to her.

"Open it." Meliker said kindly. "This is my first gift to you."

She took the box and opened it slowly. She was shocked at what she saw. Inside rested a necklace. The necklace was beautiful. It was made out of opals and diamonds. It was more of a choker than a necklace.

Kaelah sat there, shocked and unable to move. She managed to say, "I-It's so beautiful..."

He smiled at her and touched her face gently.

"Something beautiful for a beautiful woman." Meliker replied. "I am glad that you like it. Now for my second. This one is a bit more complicated."

Kaelah looked at him with her still shocked face and waited.

He knew he had to do this right. He left the second gift in the bag not wanting to give away what he was about to do. He stood and looked to her seriously. He was more serious now than he had ever been in his life.

"Kaelah, you have brought so much back into my life." Meliker said as he knelt down on one knee and pulled the last gift out of the bag.

It was a small velvet box.

"I thought long and hard about our future together. I don't ever want to lose you. The reason I was so reluctant to ask you yesterday because I was afraid that after all the Shadows were gone you would leave me." He went quiet for a moment. "I am rambling."

He opens the box. Inside a ring was set in a bed of velvet. The band was silver. It had a pair of silver hands holding a large opal.

"Marry me?"

Kaelah gasped, she never felt so happy in her life, she held out her left hand and smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes, yes I will marry you!"

Meliker smiled at her as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger and stood up from the ground. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

She melted into his arms and the nagging feeling that she felt before vanished as soon as she saw the ring and his lips touched hers. He released her from the kiss and rested his head onto hers. A smile crossed his lips.

"I love you, so very much, my sweet." Meliker said as he lifted his head up and brought both his hands to her cheeks.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled happily.

"I love you just as much my love." She glanced at her ring, "How did you know Opal was my favorite gem?"

Meliker smiled and laughed. "I didn't, you see I talked to the jeweler and he asked me some questions about you. He is the one who picked out the gem and I picked out the rest."

She giggled, "Well that jeweler is a damn good one."

He nodded and kissed her gently again.

"You have made me so very happy." Meliker said smiling and held her close. "You think we should go out and tell my parents?"

Kaelah nodded, "They deserve to know."

She stood up and had to jump up and down, she couldn't hold in her excitement any longer.

Meliker smiled and laughed softly as he stood. He gently picked her up and swung her around before gently placing her down on her feet once again. He took her hand and led her out of the room. He walked to the living room to find his parents sitting there watching TV. He looked to Kaelah then to his parents.

"Mom and dad," he said softly. They looked to them. "Kaelah and I have news for you. Kaelah and I are getting married!"

His parents were quiet for a moment before Sarah squealed and jumped up from the couch and hugged them both. Kevin smiled and stood to pat Meliker on the back.

Kaelah Squealed and jumped with Sarah until she got light headed.

"Oh, too much jumping."

They all laughed along with her. Sarah let them go and smiled at Kevin. Meliker continued to keep a hold on Kaelah as he rested his head on hers.


	18. Chapter 18

Kaelah and Meliker had said their good-bye to Sarah and Kevin a few hours ago. They knew that they had to move and felt it was time they set out to find the Shadows. Meliker smiled at Kaelah as he held her hand. They were walking down the street looking for a place to hide out and keeping alert for the Shadows. When the Shadows were gone, they would be married. Kaelah was happy, even though she stayed alert. Her swords clanged at her back as they walked.

"Know a good place to use as a headquarters?" Meliker asked as he smiled at her.

"Hmm..." She pondered for a moment and pointed to an old abandoned power plant, "We could go there."

"Seems safe enough to me." Meliker replied and nodded. "Will you be able to put up a shield like what was at my parents place?"

Kaelah nodded, "Yes though it can only protect two people, I'm still a child in angel standards so I have yet to awaken my powers fully."

Meliker nodded and smiled.

"Well, I don't plan on bringing anyone else here for a visit." Meliker teased as he smiled at her.

Kaelah stuck her tongue out playfully and nudged him to the side. Meliker laughed and nudged her back playfully.

"Let's go get settled in before we go after the Shadows."

Kaelah agreed with him and started jogging ahead of him.

"Hey, come back here!" Meliker called after her before starting to run after her.

As he almost caught up with her he froze and gripped his head. An almost painful moan came from his lips as he fell to one knee.

Kaelah was at his side in almost an instant.

"Mel, are you okay? What's wrong!"

"Th-they are... coming!" Meliker whispered as he closed his eyes. "I see them. We need to get inside and get that shield up NOW!"

He screamed as his head erupted in pain. She grabbed his hand and flew them both to the abandoned power plant and as she sat him down she immediately put up the strongest shield she knew how to create. Once he was sat back on the ground he laid down still griping his head. He could still see the Shadows looking for them. The scene in his mind did not lessen as the shield went up. He rolled to his back and screamed again. He felt as if they should be fighting them but he knew that he was in no condition to fight the Shadows with the amount of pain he was in. He just hoped that Kaelah's shields kept them off their trail. Kaelah knelt down and placed her head against his, while her senses stayed connected to reality, Kaelah entered his mind to understand what was going on and to lessen the pain.

Meliker moaned as she placed her head against his. He felt her in his mind and knew he was in no danger. In his mind Kaelah saw all four of the Shadows on the hunt. They were coming from four directions as they approached an area that they had been thirty minutes ago. As they reached the area Meliker lost the image as he lost consciousness. Kaelah was knocked back physically as her connection with Mel was interrupted suddenly. She tried shaking him to wake him up but failed. The only thing she could manage to do was make him comfortable while he slept.

Meliker woke quickly a few hours later. He sat up quickly, breathing heavily as he looked around. "Kaelah?" Meliker called. "KAELAH?"

Meliker sighed and dropped his head to her shoulder as he closed his eyes.

"I think I am ok. I don't know what happened but I think I saw what the Shadows finding a spot we had been as they found it. Does that make sense?" he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Kaelah nodded, "How's your head?"

Meliker opened his eyes and looked to her. He knew that if he lied to her he would not like the outcome. He sighed softly as he pulled her closer.

"It feels as if a semi ran over it." Meliker replied as he closed his eyes once again.

She blew on her hand and as she did, it started to glow a light blue, she gently placed it on his head, hoping to heal it.

"Is that better my love?"

Meliker sighed as the pain eased. The pain did not completely recede but at least now it was bearable.

"Much! Thank you, my sweet." Meliker said as he lifted his head from her shoulder. "Did they find us at all?"

Kaelah shook her head.

"Not that I can tell, I think we've lost them." She kissed his head, "I think now would be a good time to teach you how to use your mind properly."

"I had never told Shalinta about my ability. I did not know how she would react if I did." Meliker said smiling ruefully. "I would like to know anything you are willing to teach me, my love."

Kaelah smiled, "Well first thing you need to learn is how to control it, and we will start out small and don't worry, I can sustain the field for a day or two at most until I begin to weaken."

Meliker nodded and let her go as he sat up straight and readied himself for her instruction.

She sat down on her knees and faced him.

"I want you to start with trying to enter my mind with yours, now I won't make it easy for you, but I won't make it too difficult either," She closed her eyes and breathed for a moment, "I put up a level one barrier, now close your eyes and picture me standing in a white room and a barrier dividing us."

Meliker did as he was told and wondered if he could really enter into her mind like she did with him. Was his ability more extensive than he originally thought?

"I am ready." Meliker said as he had it all pictured in his mind.

"Now, walk towards the barrier and touch it, what does it feel like?"

Meliker pictured himself walking toward the barrier and once he was standing before it he brought a hand to touch it.

"It feels like a mixture of glass and reptile scales." Meliker said as his brows grew closer together in concentration.

Kaelah smiled, "Now, push through the barrier."

Meliker took a deep breath and started to push at the barrier. He did not let any doubt enter his mind. One thing that he knew was that if you doubt yourself then you won't succeed in your goal. She felt him push through the barrier and smiled. He kept his eyes closed as he walked up to her form and smiled at her.

"What now?" he asked as he drew her into his arms.

Kaelah giggled, "That was easy enough now."

She disappeared and reappeared behind another barrier but this time it as a little thicker.

"This is a level 2 barrier, you know what to do," She winked and giggled, "By the way, every time you push through a barrier."

She started taking off her shirt, "I remove a piece of clothing."

Meliker smiled as he approached the barrier and put his hands against it. He liked the idea of watching her strip for him as he got through each barrier. He took deep breath and pushed against the barrier with a bit more force than he had the last barrier, knowing it would take more for each level. Kaelah cocked her hip and looked at him innocently. The pose she took made him want to be through the barrier all the more. He pushed himself through the barrier and smiled at her deviously.

"Another barrier down!" Meliker said with a soft laugh.

Kaelah giggled and disappeared again and was behind another barrier, this time it was much thicker than before. She unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off and waited for him. He approached the new barrier and smiled. No matter how hard these barriers would be to breach he would do so. He pushed his hands on the barrier and concentrated on pushing through and getting to Kaelah. Kaelah was always his goal. Kaelah smiled to herself, enjoying the cat and mouse game, both entertaining and educational.

Meliker pushed through level three and smiled. He wondered what piece of clothing she would take off next. Kaelah did the same thing until only her underwear and bra were left. The only barriers he had left to do was five and six. Meliker's determination grew as he went through each barrier. As he watched her strip he wanted her in his arms so badly it was almost driving him nuts. He walked up to the fifth barrier and started to push through it. He needed to get through to Kaelah.

Kaelah giggled as she watched him. He growled as he pushed his way through the barrier and stumbled as he breached the other side. If that was barrier five he was not sure he wanted to know what barrier six would be like but he was not going to give up. Not when he was so close to the end.

Kaelah did her thing and pulled off her bra, the final test was about to begin, "Now, use everything you have!"

As the final barrier came up, Meliker smiled and walked up to the barrier. His eyes rested on her breasts the whole time. He licked his lips and bit his lower lip then put his hands on the barrier and started to push against it with all his might. He growled loudly as he strained against the barrier. Kaelah backed up a little in case he fell on her. It took everything he had to push through the barrier. He did not stumble as the barrier gave way and let him pass. He turned to Kaelah and smiled deviously as he waited passionately. Kaelah smiled and took her panties off and stood in front of him with nothing but her skin on.

He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms before kissing her with more passion and love than he had put into any of their other kisses. Kaelah returned the kiss as she pulled both of them out of her mind and back into reality.


	19. Chapter 19

As Kaelah went to gather supplies, Meliker has set about rearranging thing in their headquarters. He had started to move things out of the middle of the floor to give them more room. His head ached some still from the premonition of the Shadows but he worked through the pain. He needed to be alert and knew that if he sat down he would fall asleep. Once everything was moved out from the middle of the room they had decided to occupy, Meliker set out to find something soft for them to sleep on.

Kaelah walked to a store not far from their location and bought them food, drink, and some pain meds for Mel's headache. She sighed when she walked outside from purchasing their goods. She wondered if they'll look for her while she was out. She shook her head to clear it and walked cautiously back to their hiding spot, making sure that absolutely no one was following her.

Meliker found a few cushions from a few old couches and carried them with him as he searched for some blankets. He found a few blankets in a closet. He walked back to the room that they would be staying in and laid out the cushions before laying out the blankets on top of them.

Kaelah's body ached from the activities of that day. Soon as she walked in, she saw Mel making a makeshift bed for the both of them and smiled.

"At least we won't be on the cold ground tonight."

She walked over and kissed him on the cheek. Meliker smiled at her and sighed.

"That is what I was thinking. Anything happen while you were out?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled his head gently against hers.

She sighed again, but happily this time, as she answered, "No, but it is late, it has been a long night, and I brought food, let's eat and get some rest."

Meliker nodded and let her go. He sat down on their makeshift bed and waited for her to sit down with him. He wondered what she had gotten for them to eat as his stomach grumbled loudly. She shuffled around in the bag and tossed him a sandwich, a bag of chips and a soda while she pulled out the same thing but had a chocolate cake as an extra. Meliker smiled and caught each piece of food that she tossed at him. He opened the sandwich and took a bite.

"Out of everyone in this world, I am glad that I am going through this ordeal with you." Meliker said as he looked to her and then took another bite of his sandwich.

Kaelah smiled, "Really? well I'm glad I was able to break off from my own hell to be with you and help you...I mean I couldn't have done it without you really."

"I think that if it was anyone else that was with me I would be alone and most likely dead." Meliker said with a bit of humor.

He finished his sandwich and opened his soda. He drank half of it before he put it to the side and opened his chips. Kaelah smiled tiredly and then ate her sandwich and her chips before downing half her soda. She wiped her face and stared at her lap for a moment. Meliker went quiet and finished eating. He did not want to let Kaelah know how worried he actually was. He knew they both would survive, but at what costs he wondered. He pushed the thoughts from his mind as he brought a hand to his temples and massaged them trying to ease the pain.

Kaelah smiled and pulled out some pain pills for his head and handed it to him, "Here, this will take away the pain."

Meliker smiled and took the pills washing them down with the last of his soda.

"Thanks," he said and laid back.

The only thing he did not find was pillows but he did not mind that as much. He crossed his arms behind his head and waited for the pain to disappear. Kaelah opened her chocolate cake carefully and began eating it slowly and diligently, savoring the taste as it hit her taste buds like an explosion. Meliker glanced over to her and smiled. Even in the dark he could see her enough to know that she was enjoying her cake.

She looked over and smiled, "Would you like some, my love?"

She shifted to look at him better. He smiled back at her and gently shook his head.

"You seem to be enjoying it enough for the both of us, though thank you for the offer." Meliker replied and moved so that his head was resting in her lap.

She smiled a little brighter, "Okay love."

She finished her cake and her soda and laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Once she laid back, Meliker moved up so that he was lying beside her and pulled her close to his body. He gently nipped at her neck and then laid his head down beside hers. She giggled softly and wrapped her legs and arms around him as she passed out. He stayed awake for a bit longer as he held her contently in his arms. He sighed closed his eyes as he took in her scent. After the pain killers took effect, he fell asleep still holding her tightly.

Kaelah began to dream of odd things again. She saw the Shadows kidnapping her, and then killing Mel in front of her. One Shadow knelt down and breathed into her face, the drool dripping down on her shoulder as she turned her head away in discuss. She then awake with a jolt, screaming and sweating. Meliker jolted up quickly to a standing position with his gun out and ready. He looked around and once he saw that they were not in danger he put his gun away and sat back down with her. He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"What is it?" he asked his concern plain in his voice.

"My dreams...my premonitions...they've changed." She started crying in his arms.

Meliker was quiet for a bit as he held her tightly. After a while he could not stay quiet any longer.

"What has changed about it?" he asked worried even more now.

She calmed down enough to say, "The Shadows kidnap me, I don't know when, but they take me, do awful things to me, and kill you in front of me..."

Then she went back to incoherent bawling. Meliker was quiet as he thought about what she had just said. After being told that they both would survive this and now being told that he would die in front of her made his stomach roll. He held her for a bit longer then slowly released her and stood. He walked away from her some then stopped.

"Kaelah, I know you won't like what I am going to say, but listen to me before you say anything. I don't want you hurt! That has been clear from the beginning." Meliker said with his back to her. "I want you to go back to Shalinta and stay with her until this is over! Your sister can protect you from them she did that for me for 23 years she can do it for you!"

Kaelah wiped her tears away and stood up. She walked over to him, spun him around and then slapped him before kissing him deeply.

"You fool! Don't you realize that I came along to make sure you were alive to fight them! The part about me getting kidnapped was the premonition, the part about you dying was them sending me a message," She cradled his face, "It wouldn't matter if I was with my sister or not, they know who I am now and neither of us are safe...do you know why I wanted to stop being an assassin!"

Meliker was quiet as he looked into her eyes. He was the one who got her involved in this and he only wanted to protect her.

"I am sorry, Kaelah!" he said softly. "You have to understand that I want you safe and it is my fault you are involved in this."

He pulled his face gently from her hands and looked away. Shalinta had told him that he caused too much trouble for his own good and now he wondered if she was right.

"It is my fault that you are involved and I am sorry that you are." Meliker said his head down.

"YOU IDIOT!" She screamed at him, " I WANTED TO STOP BECAUSE I WAS WORKING FOR THE HADOWS AND THE ONLY THING KEEPING THEM AWAY FROM YOU AND IT IS WHEN I CONCENTRATE HARD ENOUGH TO MISLEAD THEM! IF ANYTHING I'M THE ONE THAT IS PROTECTING YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Her voice echoed loudly in the empty building. She felt anger and hurt and pain all at the same time to the point that her wings flared and her body glowed brightly. Meliker looked to her as confusion covered his face. Then as her words hit him he realized what she had actually said.

"You worked for the Shadows? Then how is it you didn't know what they were?" Meliker asked as anger flared inside him. "Why didn't you tell me this before? And now that I know this how can I trust you?"

A part of him wanted to trust her but another part of him did not know what to think. He ran a hand through his long red hair and sighed.

"How do I know you aren't still working for them?" Meliker asked as he tried to keep his voice level and his anger out of his voice.

"Because I never saw what they were, they have the exact same signature as the people I worked for, it doesn't take long to put two and two together and also they want me dead because the motto of the assassins is, 'Join or fall to hell with swift wings'! Which means 'Join or die'. I broke that vow when I started helping my sister watch and protect you."

Her power pulsed as she stood there, wanting to knock sense back into his skull. She knew he was confused but she was pissed.

"Everything is bigger than us both and right now we can't afford to not trust each other!" She gripped her hands in deeper fists. "I chose this because I fell in love with you as soon as I laid my eyes on you and when I care about someone, I keep them safe. I don't hold back!" She was inches from his face now.

Meliker stepped back and looked at Kaelah as he dropped his hand from his hair. He knew he needed to walk away before he said something he would regret. He turned his back to her once again and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and paused as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"I can't deal with this right now! I am going out for a walk!" Meliker said and walked outside quickly before she could stop him though little did he know she would not stop him at this point.

He did not stop walking once he was outside. He needed to gain control of himself and he could not think clearly with her right now.

"Maybe I need a fight," he said softly to himself as he looked around himself.

Kaelah let out a loud angry scream. She walked to the far wall and punched a hole the size of a small house. She was so angry she almost left, but decided differently and sat down on the bed, stewing as she painfully retracted her wings. They always hurt whenever she got this pissed. She groaned as the last bit disappeared into her back and she stared at the ground as she calmed down.

Meliker kept walking as he tried to calm himself, but no matter how far he walked his anger did not cool. He rolled his shoulders and neck as he turned down an alley. He knew he was exposed without Kaelah protecting him but he did not care at this point. In fact he wanted to face one of these Shadows alone and see if he could take one down on his own.

Kaelah would never admit it, but she was so scared to lose him even though she knew he could beat them if trained correctly. She kept analyzing her dreams, her thoughts. It drove her nuts knowing she was afraid. She hated the feeling more than death.

As Meliker reached the other side of the alleyway, he paused sensing something following him. He had not had that feeling since he had ran into Kaelah again. He looked around and paused as he looked up. Standing across the road on top of a roof stood the thing that had been hunting him a Shadow. He squared his shoulders and readied himself for a fight. He wondered if he was skilled enough to take one out on his own but he knew he would not be able to run from it this time and that Kaelah would not be able to get to him in time.

Kaelah suddenly stopped in mid pace as her senses told her a Shadow was close to Mel. She cursed and sprouted her wings again and took off.

"I'm coming, Mel, you'll have to fight them until I get there, just hang on..."

Tears of regret ran down her face as she flew as fast as her wings could carry her.

The shadow jumped from the roof and landed in the street before him. He pulled out the gun his parents had given him and readied himself for the fight. He was glad that he had grabbed his gun and sword before he left to cool down. The Shadow approached him and Meliker aimed at the beast. He took a few shots at the Shadow and missed him once before hitting it twice. The wounds were superficial and Meliker knew it. He fired the last shot that resided in his gun and cursed. He put the gun away quickly and pulled out the sword.

He put his feet into a ready position and readied his sword. He wondered if Kaelah knew he was in trouble or not but he pushed the thought from his mind as he focused on the fight ahead. The Shadow had not even paused as it got hit but continued to charge at Meliker with a snarl. He remembered what his parents had said about killing them, silver through the heart. He knew he would have to be quick or he would be dead. Kaelah's premonition about them both surviving gone from his mind as he faced his foe.

He did not wait for the Shadow to reach him before he attacked. He charged and aimed for the Shadow's heart with the sword. He knew he only had one chance to finish this Shadow before it killed him. His heart race as a jolt of pain filled one of his arms. He cursed as he remembered they could use magic. He lowered his arm some as the pain made his arm go numb.

Kaelah kept flying, she could feel him about half a mile away now, she cursed again, "He moves fast when he's pissed."

He dropped his numb arm to his side and using his good arm he swung at the Shadow. The beast continued to strike at Meliker with magic. He passed the Shadow a few times and cut at him but was unable to strike the killing blow. Finally Meliker was close enough to strike at the Shadow in the heart. He did not hesitate and took the opportunity with all the fear and anger he held inside him. As Meliker landed the killing blow the Shadow went down on top of Meliker penning him to the ground.


	20. Chapter 20

Kaelah spots Mel falling as a Shadow falls on top of him.

"NO!" She screams as she lands next to him.

The Shadow dissolves like dust in the wind. She held Mel in her arms.

"My love! Are you okay? Are you injured?"

Meliker's eyes were closed and his breathing ragged. He moaned as she moved him and he quickly opened his eyes, lifting his sword thinking that he was going to be attacked once again. He relaxed again as he saw Kaelah leaning over him.

"Kaelah?" Meliker said softly as he dropped his sword and brought his still working hand to her face gently. "I don't know if I am okay but my right arm is numb."

She looked at his arm and saw it was half frozen.

"Shit they used ice on you, I need to get you back so I can heal you, can you stand?"

Meliker tried to pick himself up only to collapse into her lap once again.

"I think I used everything I had to kill that thing," he replied as he looked up to her. "Kaelah, I am sorry I got so angry with you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I should have trusted my instincts instead of my head."

He moaned as he tried to sit up again.

Kaelah helped him sit up and leaned him against the wall and caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry too," She smiled and looked at his arm more closely. "This will take time, but not too long."

She waved her hand over them and shielded them from harm as she placed her hands on his arm, slowly warming and healing as an orange glow admitted from her hands. Meliker closed his eyes and let her work her magic on him. He could feel his arm returning to normal and sighed. There were a few cuts and bruises but most were minor compared to his arm. Once his arm was free of the ice he moved his arm experimentally checking its movement. Once satisfied that he could move it freely he opened his eyes and smiled at her. He brought both hands up to cup her face gently and kissed her.

Kaelah held him close, she never felt more love for him than she did that very moment, she startled his lap as she kept kissing him and sending him thoughts of, 'I was so worried.' and 'I'm so sorry.'

He continued to kiss her as he pulled her closer to him. He gently pulled his lips away from hers and looked her in the eyes

"I know you were worried and that you are sorry." Meliker said softly. "When I was fighting the Shadow all I could think about was never seeing you again."

He pulled her back into a kiss and through the kiss he showed her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for making her worry. She started crying again, this time with happiness. She broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder and kept crying. Her body shook from the stress but she couldn't hold back anymore. Meliker held her as he felt his need for her grow and she could feel the bulge between her legs growing. He kissed the top of her head gently and continued to just hold her. He would control himself until he knew that she wanted him to take the next step once again.

"I love you, Kaelah," he whispered into her ear. "That will never change."

She sniffed and wiped her tears and nose.

She sat up and looked into his eyes and said in a whisper, "Then don't ever doubt me again, please? I don't need any more pain."

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Her longing for him grew quickly and she began to rock her hips. Meliker moaned as she started to rock her hips against him. He kissed her in return and moved a hand between her legs and between their bodies. As she rocked her hips he started to play with her clit through her underwear.

Kaelah moaned and then stopped suddenly.

"We need to get back to the shelter, then we can finish what he started."

She winked as she stood. Meliker moaned and then stood.

"Damn!" he said then smiled as he pulled her close to his body once again.

He kissed her as he pulled her hips against his and rubbed before releasing her once again. Kaelah giggled and held his hand as they both took off into the sky and flew back to their hideout.

Once back at their hideout, Meliker did not wait for her to fully gain her balance before gently pushing her down onto their makeshift bed and climbing on top of her. He kissed her gently and moved one of his hands between her legs once again to play with her clit through her underwear. Her body arched and writhed to his touch as she moaned and kissed him deeply. She pulled on his jacket and shirt, lifting them up as she clawed his back in longing and passion.

Meliker removed his hand from between her legs and started to rub his manhood against her through their clothes. His eyes closed he moaned softly. He lifted her shirt and started to play with her nipples with his fingers. Kaelah moaned loudly and writhed more as the pleasure filled her body. She reached down and unbuckled his belt and began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He moaned as his cock sprung free of his pants. He quickly moved his hands to her underwear and took them off quickly. He moved his cock against her and started to rub against her. He moaned in pleasure as he lifted her shirt and started to suckle on one of her breasts.

"Oh God baby. It feels so good!" She moaned and raised her hips with him.

She gripped his shirt and jacket then pulled them both off in one tug. Meliker positioned himself and thrust deeply into her with a moan. He continued to trust into her as he released her breast and threw his head back and closed his eyes as pleasure shot through his body continuously. Kaelah scream in pleasure with every thrust as her climax came closer and closer. Meliker thrust harder and quicker as his climax loomed near but he would hold it off until she climaxed first.

"Oh, God, my sweet!" he moaned as he gripped her breasts in his hands and started to play with them.

She let out one powerful scream as she climaxed hard, squirting her juices everywhere. Meliker felt her cum and moaned. He continued to thrust deeply into her. With a loud moan, he came hard inside of her filling her with his seeds. He then collapsed on top of her breathing heavily and deeply.

Kaelah, panting hard, stroked Mel's head, "That...Was amazing! I...Love you...Very much."

He closed his eyes and smiled.

"You are... amazing and... I love you... so very... much too." Meliker replied and looked up to her a teasing look in his eyes. "Maybe I should make you pissed off at me or have a near death experience more often."

Kaelah laughed, "Do it too often I may just slug you."

She shifted a little trying to get her hips to pop back into place. He laughed and pulled himself out of her slowly.

"Oh, don't worry it will only be once a month." Meliker continued to tease as he rolled off of her and pulled her close to his side.

"Either way, smartass, let's get some sleep."

With that said Kaelah closed her eyes and slept a dreamless sleep that night.


	21. Chapter 21

So here is chapter 21. As each chapter develops I have realized that I have really enjoyed writing this story with LadyElva! This is not the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this story as much as we are enjoying writing it. Now on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>The next morning Meliker woke early and held Kaelah in his arms and close to his body. He could not stop staring at her as he reflected on the events of the previous night. The argument that they had before his near death experience. He looked to the ceiling and sighed. Kaelah was still exhausted, but her dreams kept her from sleeping well. She cuddled closer to Mel and sighed. Meliker looked back to Kaelah and smiled softly. They did not yet have a plan as to what they were going to do or how to conquer the last three Shadows. He was not sure he wanted to face them again but knew that they would have to if they wanted to live in peace and get married. Kaelah stared at the wall, noticing something off about it. She sat up and looked at her feet, thinking to herself.<p>

"Kaelah? Is everything alright?" Meliker asked.

She shook her head and looked around again. She noticed that the shield was visibly gone, but somehow was still there. She looked at her hands and felt stronger somehow.

She looked at Mel, "This is weird, and I feel stronger than I was last night..."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I mean that shadow you killed gave me back my strength...I think their magic is what dampens my energy so much." She stretched and popped her neck.

"Well that could be helpful!" Meliker said with a slight smile. He sat up and gently wrapped his arms around her. "We should start coming up with a plan to get rid of the other three Shadows."

Kaelah held him back and came up with a thought, "Well we can do 1 of 2 things: we can lure them here or we can take the fight to them. Now the easiest way I think to do it is lure them out during the daytime. They are weaker away from their lair. What do you think love?"

"I think luring them out would be best. Then it would be on our terms and not theirs!" Meliker replied after a moment of thought.

Kaelah nodded, "Then it's settled." She kissed his cheek and sat on the bed for a moment then realized that Mel needed more training, "Well before we bring them here, I better teach you how to fight a little better."

"Yeah, last night was not easy. The shadow almost had me a few times!" Meliker replied with a forced chuckle.

Kaelah smiled, "At least you still have the will to survive, and usually when they come around they make you depressed to the point of killing yourself."

"It is because of you I have that will to live, Kaelah!" Meliker replied softly in her ear and then gently kissed her.

He knew that he needed to concentrate on training and preparing to fight the remaining three Shadows. She smiled and held him tightly. He closed his eyes and held her for a moment longer before opening them again and letting her go.

"So what are you going to teach me next?" Meliker asked after taking a deep breath.

"Sword fighting." Kaelah said with a smile, "Naked"

"Well won't that be a distraction?" Meliker asked seriously but smiling as well.

She shook her head.

"If you can defend yourself naked without getting a scratch, then you can fight in a master level with clothes on."

Meliker laughed and shook his head.

"I meant you being naked being a distraction to me!" he replied smiling.

"Only if you let it."

"How could I not? You look beautiful!" he replied.

She giggled and nodded, "I know but for now, you need to ignore it." she stood, grabbing her old blades and tossed him one.

He caught the hilt of the blade and stood. He rolled his shoulders and he gripped the blade in his hand carefully. "Shouldn't we work with the blades my parents gave us?" Meliker asked.

She shook her head, "I'm not risking the damage."

"Very well. I have worked with swords before but I prefer guns." Meliker said and got into a fighting stance.

"if you're going to use the blade they gave you, then you're going to learn to use it!" she shifted into a stance.

"Okay, okay!" Meliker replied. "I was just saying I have used a sword before."

She laughed.

"It is okay love, now, attack me!"

Meliker started to walk in a circle watching her move along with him. He pushed the thought of her naked body out of his mind and focused on the task on hand. He swung at her with an overhand ark. She blocked and punched him in the gut and backed off. He jumped back quickly as he groaned loudly then rubbed his gut before shaking it off and stepping back in with more determination. He stepped up to her and started to swing his sword at her as if he had been taught before. In fact he had been taught by someone Shalinta had brought in to teach him. He was not a master and he had forgotten some since he had not used a sword in some time but it was coming back to him now.

Kaelah grinned and stomped on the ground launching the dirt into the air to blind him. Meliker closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he listened to her breathing and the sound of her feet on the floor. He would not be able to attack until his eyes were clear of the dust she had kicked up. She moved silently and kicked him in the back. Meliker cursed softly as he started to blink his eyes trying to clear them. This was serious now and he really needed to focus. When she said sward training he had thought that they were only going to use their swords but apparently not.

Kaelah stood, motionless as she spoke, "When sword fighting, you use your full body, not just your blade. The blade is an extension of your body."

Meliker sighed and took a deep breath. His eyes were finally clear and he could see again. He spun around quickly and as he did so swung his sword at her quickly. She blocked and looked into his eyes. As she looked into his eyes he brought his fist to her side and gave her a half smile.

She ducked and pulled his legs from below him, making him fall on his ass. He knew he would never be great at sword fighting but he knew that he had to be better than he was otherwise he would be killed and so could Kaelah. Each time she blocked his attacks he got more and more frustrated and he knew that frustration would not help him it would in fact make him worse. With that knowledge he tried to keep is feelings under control but he couldn't. He started to swing his blade carelessly at her.

She grabbed his hand, and shouted, "ENOUGH!"

The sound of her voice reverberated around the walls and Mel's head.

Meliker stopped and shook his head. He pulled his hand from her grasp and lowered the sword before stepping away from her. Turning his back on her he closed his eyes and sighed. He knew better than to let his anger and frustration get the better of him but for some reason he could not control it all the time.

"I am sorry!" Meliker said and sighed. "I don't know why but I can't seem to keep my temper under control. At this rate we won't get anything done."

She spun him around and kissed him deeply. She broke the kiss and smiled.

"You can do it Mel, I believe in you."

Meliker sighed before running a hand through his hair. He shook his head and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"When I am fighting I can't seem to keep everything under my control. I don't know what it is but no matter how much I try it gets away from me. Do you think it has something to do with the Shadows?"

She shook her head, "No, I think you just have a problem with anger control, when did you start having this problem?"

"For as long as I can remember I have had problems with controlling my anger." Meliker replied with a sigh. "Or maybe it started when Skye started to go to school with me. She got picked on a lot and I would not let anyone mess with her. I grew up knowing her as my sister and because of that I was very protective of her. And I think it was more than just her being my sister." Meliker let go of Kaelah and stepped away. "I know I need to have a better control over my anger and I have gone to anger management classes but they did not help. For some reason I always feel better after a fight."

Kaelah smiled.

"Good, then you will need that for the fight ahead."

She put her blade back with her things and she motioned him to bring her blade to her. She took it from him gently and stashed it with its mate.

"I think guns are definitely more your specialty. Mine is more off the twin blade variety, so would you like to carry your guns and a blade or just let me duel-wield the blades your parents gave us?"

Meliker smiled and brought a hand to her face.

"I will let you take the use my parents gave us and take the other gun if you don't mind." Meliker said smiling.

Kaelah pulled out the extra pistol and tossed it to him along with 4 extra mages.

"Not at all, I don't like using guns anyways, they're too loud for me."

She pulled out clothes for the both of them to put on. Meliker replaced his original guns with the guns from his parents and got dressed. He strapped the guns around his waist and made sure that he could access them quickly. He then turned to her and smiled.

"So do you have a plan on how to lure the Shadows here?" he asked and tilted his head at her while he watched her dress.

She put on an all-black school girl outfit with a black trench coat. She fastened her blades to her back securely and pulled them out, flipped them around a couple of times before placing them back into the sheaths. She turned and gave him a cocky smile.

"Simple, all we have to do is take the barrier down and wait, but I don't think this is a good place to fight, let's go somewhere away from the city. Oh and damn you are hot in that outfit of yours!"

Kaelah smiled and blushed a little.

"I knew you'd like it. Anyways, there's mountains not far from here that is safe."

"That is safe for the people of this city or safe for us?" Meliker asked with a smile. "I am kidding. I will trust your judgment on the place we will take our stand. I think we should get going however it is day light for only so long."

"True."


	22. Chapter 22

Meliker looked around the clear field surrounded by trees where Kaelah had taken them. He nodded and smiled. This was a great place to make their stand. He looked to the sky and sighed. The sun was setting and he wondered if they would face the Shadows at night or if Kaelah would put up a shield for the night so they could rest.

"Sun is setting." Meliker said and checked his guns once again before running a hand through his hair once again.

Kaelah sighed and put up another barrier for the night, she knew the shadows were stronger at night and they were both tired from the trip and they needed their energy for the fight ahead. Meliker walked up behind her and gently wrapped her arms around her. This fight close to its end. They still had three Shadows to still kill but soon they would be fighting them and between the two of them he felt they could take them out. They were stronger together than apart.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

She held his arms to her body and leaned against him.

"I wonder if all of them will come at once or one at a time like before. I just worry that there may be more than three."

"I hope not. If there are then we will deal with it. When the time comes that we find out that there are more than three, if there are, then we will continue to fight them." Meliker said and turned her in his arms and looked her in the eyes. "But if there were more than the three and the one I already killed I think my parents would have known about them. Don't you?"

Kaelah thought for a moment, and then looked at him, "Not necessarily, they only know of 4 Shadows, there could be more and if there is then someone is in control of them..."

A loud explosion was heard in the distance, cutting Kaelah off.

Meliker turned to the direction the explosion was heard and cursed. He pulled out both of the guns and glanced to Kaelah.

"I think they know where we are even with the shield up." Meliker said and cursed again as the last bit of light faded from the sky.

"Well it did take us awhile to get here, they aren't stupid."

She pulled out her blades and took down the shield, and then all of a sudden, she felt cold, dead arms around her, lifting her into the air.

Meliker turned quickly to see her being lifted into the air.

"Kaelah!" Meliker screamed as he lifted one of his guns up and tried to aim at the Shadow that had her.

He could not get a clean shot so he did not even pull the trigger in fear of hitting Kaelah by accident. He cursed again.

"I will find you! I will get you back!" Meliker called out to Kaelah hoping that she heard him.

He then started to look around prepared to be attacked by another Shadow. Kaelah was afraid, not for herself, but for Mel. This wasn't supposed to happen! She called out to Mel, but was suddenly drowned out as she and the Shadow disappeared through a wormhole-like portal. Meliker cursed as he saw her disappear. He had to get her back she was all that he had. Once he saw that he would not be attacked he quickly put one of his guns away before heading back down the mountain. He thought quickly as he tried to figure out where the Shadows would have taken Kaelah. He wondered if he would have to go talk to Shalinta to be able to find her.

All Kaelah could see was darkness as she hit solid ground hard from the Shadow dropping her.

It spoke to her in an icy, dead voice, "The Boy will have to come to us now."

It shuddered on the S as it spoke. A chill went up her spine as she stood up, noticing that somehow her weapons were missing. Kaelah casted a simple light spell so she could see in the dark, but even that was difficult as she realized where she was taken to: The lair of the Shadows. She looked around at the dampened rock and saw a small hole in the wall, just big enough to put something like food through. She saw just in front of the hole was a tray of food and water. She walked over and examined the food and water. She knew they wouldn't kill her, not until they had Mel.

She looked up and shouted, "He will come for me! He will kill you all!"

Meliker paused once he reached town. He turned toward his three friends place. He continued to curse under his breath and knocked loudly and repeatedly on the door. The door opened and a groggy Kyle stood there rubbing his eyes.

"Meliker?" he asked and let him in. "What are you doing here?"

Meliker closed the door quickly after looking around outside.

"I need to borrow a car!" Meliker said in a calm voice.

He looked calmer than he actually felt.

"I can't explain why but I need to borrow one."

Morgan walked out and loudly said, "Hey, Meliker, want a Beer?"

Meliker shook his head.

"Thanks but no," he replied.

"You can borrow my car." Mitch said from the couch and stood.

He tossed Meliker his keys and nodded.

"But please don't kill it!" Mitch said with a laugh.

"I will do my best. Right now I can't promise anything." Meliker replied.

Meliker said good-bye to his friends and quickly left the house. He climbed into Mitch's truck and drove off. He drove as quickly as he could to his parents place. He ran to the front door and not caring for the time he knocked on the door until someone opened it. His father opened the door and leveled a rifle at his face. Once his father saw who was at the door he lowered the rifle and let him inside. His father looked around for Kaelah.

"Where is Kaelah?" he asked concerned.

"She got taken by the Shadows!" Meliker said as he slumped into a kitchen chair.

He dropped his head to his hands and tried to keep the tears that threatened to fall behind his eyes. Sarah looked to Kevin and sighed.

"Meliker, I am so sorry!" Sarah said and draped an arm around him.

Meliker shook her arm off of him and stood.

"You are sorry?" Meliker asked trying to keep his anger under control.

He paused and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

"I am sorry. I am not wanting to take my anger and frustration out on you, but the love of my life is missing! Do you know where their lair is?" Meliker asked after he had better control of his temper.

"No! If we did we would have told you when you were here last time." Kevin replied.

"Then I am going to have to go talk to her!" Meliker said with a sigh.

"Her?" Sarah asked.

"Shalinta." Meliker replied and turned to the door once more.

"Why don't you stay until it is day light?" Sarah suggested.

"No, I need to save Kaelah!" Meliker replied. "Thank you though. Do you have any more bullets though?"

His father disappeared for a minute and returned with a full box of silver bullets. Meliker thanked them once again and left the house. He climbed back into the truck and took off.


	23. Chapter 23

After eating her meal, Kaelah curled up in a ball near the wall where she found a pillow and a blanket. She felt cold, but it wasn't the air. No, it was more than that. She felt it in her muscles, her very bones. Even the strands in her hair. She shuddered from the cold and thought about Mel, wondering if he was alright. She fell asleep with worry and anger on her mind.

Meliker sighed as he drove down the street toward the house he grew up in and wondered how his home coming would be. Would Shalinta help him find Kaelah or could she help him. He wondered how Skye was doing and if she would be happy to see him. He parked outside the house he knew so well and turned off the engine and sat there starring at the house for several minutes before climbing out of the truck and started to walk up to the door. The door opened and Skye came running out the door toward him. Meliker braced himself as she jumped into his arms and held him tight.

"Meliker!" Skye said happily. "You came back!"

Meliker held her tightly and smiled as he rested his head against hers.

"I am only here for a short visit. Kaelah is in trouble and I am the only one who can help her." Meliker replied and set her down. "Is your mom in?"

Skye was quiet for a moment then turned to the house.

"She is inside." Skye said before running into the house yelling something about how Meliker was back.

Meliker followed Skye inside and as he entered the door he saw Shalinta standing there looking at him.

"Hello, Shalinta!" Meliker said politely.

"Well look who the cat dragged in, what's wrong this time?" Shalinta had a feeling something happened to her sister, but she wanted to hear it from the horse's mouth.

Meliker was quiet for a moment.

"What makes you think that something is wrong?" Meliker asked carefully.

He knew that he was going to have to tell her but wanted to see what she knew first.

"You know about the Shadows?" Meliker asked as frustration filled him once again.

He wondered how much she had kept from him.

"How long have you known?" Meliker asked irritated.

Shalinta scoffed.

"Humph, Kaelah is my younger sister, and you think I wouldn't have known? Plus she use to work for them before she came to me for work to get away from their cruelty."

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before continuing, "Look, in order to find their lair, you have to find the deepest, darkest, coldest place on earth and only one location can be the place they're in... Mt. Loki."

"How did you know I was looking for their lair?" Meliker asked confused and a bit annoyed. "Why didn't you ever tell me about them? They are the reason that my parents gave me up."

"Why else would you be here? I'm not a cherry love, also, I didn't tell you because I was sworn never to tell you. It was for protection. Look, are we going to argue about the whys or are we going to save my sister, your fiancée? Don't ask why I know, for now it's irrelevant, just answer my question."

Shalinta was no fool and knew he had many more questions to ask, but time was limited and she cared for her sister too much for her to die at the hands of those cold, dead bastards. Meliker was quiet for several minutes before sighing.

"I will be going alone!" Meliker replied.

"Well no shit Sherlock, I was only going to tell you how to get there anyways because I know how you are! There's a huge cave at the east side of the mountain at the base..."

She took a swig of her wine and opened a drawer. She pulled out a compass-like tracking device and tossed it to Mel.

"My sister had a tracking device implanted into her body, she also managed to have a mic put into her ear, but the range is about as big is this city and she knows how to turn it off and on." She grinned, "That's how I found out you two were engaged."

She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder and placed a sandwich into his hand that she had just made before he walked into the door.

"Take this; you'll need your strength. Bring back my sister alive. And Mel? Take care of yourself out there; these guys are no push overs."

"Trust me I already know that!" Meliker replied and took a bite of the sandwich. "I barely survived my last encounter with them. Don't worry, I will get her back! Thanks for the sandwich and the directions. Tell Skye good-bye for me and that I will visit her again soon!"

He walked out the door and climbed back into the truck. He started it up and pulled out of the parking space he had used. He headed toward Mt. Loki with determination.

Shalinta smiled for the first time in years and whispered, "Go get 'em kid."

As Meliker drove and finished the sandwich. After he finished eating his vision blurred. Before he could no longer see he pulled to the side of the road and turned off the truck. He leaned his head against the steering wheel and let the vision fill his mind. He saw Kaelah. Kaelah sat in a corner, rocking back and forth, she was crying, wondering why Mel wasn't there. She heard the icy cold voice again saying that she would die soon and they would extract her power. She cursed at them and told them to go away. Wind rushed her face and then blackness.

Meliker cursed as he lifted his head from the wheel. He shook his head and hoped that he did not get a headache. He needed to keep his mind clear for the fight ahead. He cursed again and turned the truck on again. He pulled onto the street and did not care for the speed limit as he drove as quickly as he could. He turned on the tracker and hoped that he was close enough and Kaelah had the mic on. He sighed and prayed to no one in particular.

"Kaelah? I hope you can hear me, I am coming for you!" Meliker said as he continued to drive to Mt. Loki.

He continued to repeat himself every few seconds. Mt. Loki loomed over him as he drove to the eastern side of the mountian.

Kaelah was unconscious but she could still hear Mel's voice from the ear mic she still had. She wanted to scream out but her body wouldn't respond. She tried to use her telepathy but it was blocked by magic. She was frustrated and began fighting the barriers that were forcibly put up in her head to block out everyone except the Shadows.

He continued to talk, not knowing that she could hear him. He drove faster as he noticed he was near her. He wondered if he would be encountering more than the three that they knew of. He drove for a bit longer before he found the cave that he was looking for. He stopped the truck and turned off the engine. He took a deep breath and watched the entrance for a few minutes. He wondered if he would be able to save Kaelah on his own or if he would fail. He pushed those thoughts from his mind and took another deep breath. He climbed out of the truck and quietly closed the door. He pulled out both of his guns and made sure they were fully loaded. Slowly he walked to the entrance of the cave. Meliker opened up his senses and stayed quiet. He paused just outside the cave. He swallowed and walked into the cave, his guns ready. Once inside he looked around.

Kaelah managed to take everything she had left and blew a hole through the barrier, destroying it. Kaelah woke up gasping as she looked around and noticed she was still in her "Cell". She could feel Mel close now and she tapped her ear mic.

"Mel? Can you hear me?"

"Oh, thank god!" Meliker said softly but loud enough for her to hear. "Are you alright? Have they hurt you?"

Kaelah did a quick body check, "No, they just knocked me out for a bit. Where are you?"

"We are on Mt. Loki. I talked to your sister. She knows about us. She told me how to find the lair. I just entered the cave where the Shadows lair is. Where are you?" Meliker asked worried even though he knew that she was unhurt.

"In a cave, or cell, I'm not sure but I see limestone around me...wait..."

She looked up and saw a tiny light emanation from the ceiling. She snapped her fingers and a light ball popped up instantly.

"The Shadows must be far from me because I can use my magic now. Give me a moment, I think I found a way out..."

Kaelah put her hands to the right side and trusted them forward, shooting a fireball into the ceiling, blowing it up. The sound reverberated through the whole mountain.

Meliker heard the sound made from her magic and tried to pinpoint where it came from, but it echoed so badly that he could not tell.

"I heard your magic but can't pinpoint the direction." Meliker said and looked around again.

He knew that the Shadows would have heard the sound.

"We have to move quickly!" Meliker said more alert now. "I am sure that the Shadows heard that."

Kaelah was already climbing out when she heard his voice in the ear mic.

"I know, they are rushing my location now..." She could pinpoint his location now and she quickly said, "Go straight, take a right, a left, two rights and you'll find me! Hurry! They're very close now!"

"Am on my way, my love!" Meliker said as he started to quickly ran, following her directions.

Kaelah slipped slightly, scraping her arm as she pushed through the pain to climb out. She finally got to the top only to be face to face with the three Shadows. One of them spoke to her.

"What! How could you have gotten out!" his voice crackled with surprise.

Kaelah smirked.

"Because you assholes forgot one thing..." She launched her wings out and glowed a bright red as she rose into the air, "I'm the daughter of God!"


	24. Chapter 24

Meliker knew that they were surrounding her and picked up his pace. He turned the last corner and stopped before the Shadows noticed him. He raised one of his guns and fired. Before the others could react to the sound of the gun the Shadow he had aimed at fell to the ground and disappeared into a cloud of dust.

"Told you I would come after you!" Meliker said with a smile at Kaelah.

He was surprised that he had caught the Shadows surprise.

Kaelah smiled and raised her hands above her head, a light emanated from her palms.

She spoke calmly, "Heavenly wave."

She shot her hands forward and sent a blot from her palms to the hearts of the two remaining Shadows, turning them into dust. Meliker shielded his eyes and waited for the bright light to fade. Once he could see clearly once more he looked around and put his guns away. He quickly hurried to Kaelah and pulled her into his arms tightly. Kaelah floated into his arms like a glove. She held him tightly for a while and then kissed him for a while.

"I missed you, I was worried about you!"

"You were worried about me? I was worried about you!" Meliker said and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

Tears formed in her eyes, she was overwhelmed with happiness to almost bursting at the seams. She broke from the kiss suddenly as she shot looks around her, she was sensing more Shadows. She was right, there were more and they were pissed. Meliker looked to her then knew what she was sensing.

"There are more aren't there?" Meliker asked. "Damn! So someone is controlling them! That is the only explanation. But why do they want me?"

"They want to destroy the world...you have power that even makes me look weak...and I'm the Daughter of God." She looked to where Mel came from and began running, "RUN!"

Meliker nodded and held his questions for later. He knew that now was not the time to ask them.

"Where will we go now?" Meliker asked as he ran with her.

"You brought transportation, right?"

"How else would I have gotten here so quickly?" Meliker said with a laugh. "And at least it is almost dawn."

Kaelah nodded and kept running.

A moment later, she said, "We need to head east as quickly as possible and as far as possible without wreaking the vehicle..."

"That will be no problem. It is four wheel drive!" Meliker said as they reached the entrance of the cave. "Hurry up and get in! I will drive. Oh, and next time you see Mitch you will have to thank him for letting me borrow his truck."

He climbed into the drives seat and started the truck up.

"Oh..." She managed to say through the bumps.

She braced herself as she attempted to look back; she saw about fifteen of them chasing their ass. She concentrated and mumbled a spell, opening a portal in front of them and then quickly closing it behind them, leaving the Shadow's behind. She sighed and looked at Mel and smiled.

"Well, that was fun." She said in sarcastic tone.

"You should warn me before you open a portal in front of me!" Meliker said as he glanced to her. "Now where are we?"

Kaelah giggled.

"Sorry, there was no time."

She looked around and saw they were in an open field. The sun was already up and glimmering in the sky. A white crane flew by and it dawned on Kaelah as to where they were.

"You're not going to believe this...but we're in China!"

"What the hell are we doing in China? And how am I going to return Mitch's truck now?" Meliker asked as he stopped the truck and turned to look at her.

Kaelah blushed.

"Well, we needed to get away and I said east, so I guess we went a little far..."

Meliker ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"We are halfway around the world!" Meliker said and shook his head. "But since we are safe I have a few questions for you!"

Kaelah looked at her lap and nodded. She wasn't trying to go that far, she panicked and that was the end result. She put up a stronger shield than before as she kept looking at her lap, frowning.

"I am not mad at you, Kaelah. I hope you know that." Meliker said as he watched her.

He would not ask her his questions unless she understood that he was not upset. She looked at Mel, about ready to burst into tears, not even sure why she wanted to cry anymore and nodded. Meliker unbuckled himself and moved over so that he could hold her in his arms. He held her close.

"Cry if you want. You are safe now and I will never let you out of my sight again!" Meliker said softly in her ear. "My questions can wait."

She nodded again and snuggled close to him, sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry..."

She started to cry again, she couldn't control her tears anymore; it was as if Mel had broken through all of her barriers she put around her heart and soul. It was as if he was trying everything he could to show her the beauty she held inside as well, and was succeeding.

"Don't be sorry!" Meliker said calmly.

He was just happy that she was safe in his arms once again.

"It is okay to cry," he said softly as he gently rubbed her back.

She sniffled, "I'm not apologizing about my crying...I'm apologizing about transporting us so far...I panicked..."

"And like I said, don't be sorry." Meliker replied with a smile. "We are safe and to tell you the truth, I have always wanted to visit China!"

Kaelah nodded but kept crying. She knew something was wrong, but for now, she needed to get out her bottled up pain.

Meliker gently ran a hand through her hair and continued to rub her back gently.

"Let it all out!" Meliker said softly and kissed her head gently.

She cried for another few minutes before she calmed down. She was tired and shivered from a sudden cold that struck her heart.

"Are you alright?" Meliker asked as he looked behind the seats and found a blanket.

He wrapped it around them and then pulled her gently into his arms once again.

"I'm...really cold for some reason..."

She started shivering violently now and couldn't stop no matter how much she tried. The shaking increased until she passed out from the pain. Meliker took the blanket off of himself and made sure that she was completely covered and watched her after she passed out. He had no idea what to do and he was worried. He looked around for another blanket and found none so he took his sleeveless trench coat and draped it over the blanket that already covered her. Meliker watched her worriedly. He looked around and sighed. He did not know where they were in China and did not know if there was anyone close by who could help.

Kaelah woke up and looked around. The room she was in looked odd, it looked like a plain, white room but the walls kept shifting different shapes, like it was made of oil. She walked towards the wall and touched it. The surface felt solid enough. She looked around and called out to Mel.

A deep, loud voice answered her, "You will never escape, Angel!"

She turned around and saw a figure wearing all black with a liquid paper white face.

"Hello? Who are you and where are we?"

Kaelah was annoyed. She wanted out of this place and back into Mel's arms. She was so tired of being away from him.

The figure spoke again in the same tone, "I am a Shadow, you are in my prison and now, to devour you and take your power for my own!"

He launched forward, his mouth gaping open to eat her whole and just before he did, she woke from her dream, screaming and sweating.

"Shhhh!" Meliker said calmly. "It is okay, it was just a dream!"

He pulled her closer to his body and started to rock gently.

"Are you warm?" he asked her as he tried to remain calm.

He did not want her to know how worried he was about her. Kaelah whimpered and panted in both fear and pain before burying her face in his chest.

It took her a few moments before she realized where she was and answered, "I am..."

"What happened?" he asked wondering if she even knew what had happened.

"I...I don't...remember..." She curled up in a ball and rocked back and forth.

"Will we be able to get back?" Meliker asked knowing that they could not hide forever.

She didn't answer him as she kept rocking back and forth.

"Kaelah!" Meliker said and gripped her shoulders. "Kaelah! Look at me!"

She stopped rocking and looked up at him.

"What is wrong with me...? What did they do to me...? I need my sister..."

She clung to Mel and wouldn't let go, she was afraid to lose reality again, she needed to hang on to the only thing that kept her grounded, and that was Mel. Meliker nodded.

"We will find out what is wrong! I promise, but first we need to get back to the city we met before we can get you to your sister. Can you do that for me Kaelah?" Meliker asked calmly.

He knew he had to stay calm for her or she would freak out more and maybe even begin to drought herself. She relaxed and looked up at him.

"I can try, but I need some of your energy to do it."

Meliker smiled and nuzzled her head with his.

"You can take what you need!" he said softly.

Kaelah nodded and concentrated. She mumbled a spell and shot her fingers forward and moved them in a circle, opening a portal home.

"Drive."

Meliker slid back over behind the wheel and started the truck really quick before flooring it and driving through the portal. He slowed down once he was on the other side.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. LadyElva was ill for a little bit and there have been a few things in my life that have been taking up a lot of my time. I hope that we have made up for it in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kaelah grunted and strained to keep open the portal and then she passed out again as soon as they were on the other side.<p>

Meliker glanced over at her and kept driving. He needed to get her to Shalinta and fast. He drove down the side streets where he knew that there were not a lot of people driving. He stopped outside the house he had grown up in and climbed out. He ran around to the passenger side of the truck and opened the door. He picked up Kaelah and hurried to the front door. Without knocking he kicked in the door.

"Shalinta! Kaelah needs you NOW!" Meliker called as he hurried over to a couch and laid Kaelah down. "Shalinta!"

Shalinta groaned at first, then shot out of bed and ran down stairs, "MEL! What's going on! What happened!"

"Do you think I would have kicked in the door and called for you the way I did if I knew?" Meliker asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "All I know is after I got her away from the Shadows, she took us to China, complained of being cold and then passed out and when she got us back here she passed out once again."

Shalinta cursed and sat down next to her, placing her left hand on her head and closed her eyes, scanning her. Meliker watched Shalinta work but then started to pace as time passed and he grew impatient. He kept glancing over to them as she continued to work. Shalinta sighed and opened her eyes; she looked over at Mel and stood.

"I did all I could do, but this is far beyond me. I need to contact my father."

She wrung her tired hands and moaned in concerned.

"There are a lot of Shadows out there!" Meliker said and ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how safe we are here and I don't want to get Skye involved in this!"

"Don't worry, I put a shield up years ago, that's why you were hidden for so long."

"So much has happened in the last few days, I am a bit on edge." Meliker said. "It seems as if nowhere is safe for me. Kaelah said something about them wanting me because of the power inside me that is stronger than her own and she is the daughter of God. What did she mean she is the daughter of God? And what power resides inside of me? I think I deserve some true answers this time."

Shalinta sighed, "Both Kaelah and I are the blood children of God, powerful in our own right and guardians of this world. You, however, are not fully human."

Meliker glared and shook his head.

"And you did not tell me this crap when I found out that you were not my mother?" Meliker asked harshly. "Why? In under a week my life has been completely turned upside down and then onto its side. Are there any new surprises I should know about?"

Shalinta stood, for a moment and turned, "You are half angel, half demon. I didn't tell you this because some things needed to be found out on your own."

"And you really think that I would have found that out on my own?" Meliker asked angrily as he ran a hand through his bright red hair.

He realized then that because of his demon half he would always struggle to keep his temper under control. He took a deep breath then looked to Shalinta.

"You really think I would have found any of this out on my own? Did you take me into your home because of my lineage?"

Shalinta shook her head, "I took you in, because I love and respect your parents. Like they did for Kaelah and I once..."

"You can't tell me that was the only reason!" Meliker said and turned his back on her.

He took another deep breath and ran his hand through his hair again. He took another deep breath as he tried to put his anger back under control.

"I am sorry Shalinta." Meliker said and turned to look at her again.

"It's alright. Look, your parents raised my sister and I when we fell to the earth. We only found out after you were born who they were..."

"I really need to keep my temper under control." Meliker said with a sigh and dropped his hand from his hair.

"Yes but I need you to do everything to calm down, okay? She will live."

She placed her hands together in prayer and began chanting in an odd language. A bright light illuminated around her and a tall man that looked like an old wizard in white robes floated down from the heavens.

"Holy shit!" Meliker said as he covered his eyes. "A little warning would be nice!"

The old man landed and the light disappeared and he turned to Mel and said, "I am God, I need not give warnings!"

Then he turned and Kaelah and examined her for a moment, placing his hand on her head and closed his eyes.

Meliker glared for a second before he controlled his anger once again.

"Is she going to be alright?" Meliker asked no one in particular. "Please tell me she is going to be okay."

Shalinta put her finger to her lips, hushing him, and watched as her father healed Kaelah's wounds.

15 minutes later, Kaelah woke up with a jolt, gasping, "Mel...Mel!"

"I am here, my love!" Meliker said and ran quickly to her side.

He quickly pulled her into his arms and held her.

Kaelah cried in his arms, Shalinta nodded to her father as he knelt down next to the couple and whispered, "You were right to bring her here, and I approve of you despite the blood you have coursing through your veins. Protect her, as I will continue to protect you, Meliker."

Then he disappeared with a soft flash of light.

Meliker sat there in confusion by his words for a second then rolled his eyes. He continued to hold Kaelah and he started to gently stroke her hair. He looked to Shalinta and shook his head. Skye walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Mom, what is going on?" Skye asked then looked to the couch. "Brother! Aunty!"

Kaelah held her niece as she calmed down, "I missed you Skye, and how have you been?"

"Okay. I have missed Meliker and you." Skye said and pulled Meliker into the hug. "Why did you two have to go away?"

Meliker was quiet for as he held them both.

Kaelah sighed happily then answered Skye's question, "There's evil creatures that are trying to kill Mel for what he is. I have been protecting your future Uncle this whole time."

"But why couldn't he stay here and you protect him?" Skye asked as she looked up to them.

"She needed to go where I went." Meliker responded. "And for a time I needed to find some things out. Like where I belong, who my parents are, what I am."

Skye looked to him.

"But you could have asked mom all those questions." Skye said.

"Some lessons are meant to be taught and learned on one's own and no one else can teach such lessons better than experience. The things I know now I would not appreciate as much as I do without having found them out on my own."

"But I missed you too much, brother." Skye said and hugged him close.

Meliker hugged him back and smiled as he looked to Kaelah. He felt complete them around him. For the first time he felt whole.

Kaelah smiled at the sight, but then frowned, "Skye, he's not your brother, get it through your thick head. He never was your brother. He's still a part of this family, but he will be your uncle, not your brother."

Kaelah was annoyed at Skye for the first time. She didn't like it but Skye just wasn't listening, and if Kaelah is annoyed then something was highly wrong. Meliker looked to Kaelah in confusion. Though he knew that Skye was not his sister and that he was not related to her he did not seem to mind that she kept calling him her brother. Skye let go of Meliker and walked a few paces away as she looked down to her feet.

"I know he is not really my brother but that is what he has always been to me." Skye said softly. "Why can't I continue to call him brother? Is it such a bad thing that he is more of a brother to me than an uncle?"

Kaelah sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. She was tired and stressed about everything, she just wanted to sleep.

"Alright Skye, but remember, he is going to be your uncle, okay?"

Skye smiled and nodded.

"Of course and if it will bother you that much I will start calling him Uncle Mel or just Mel." Skye replied as she looked to her.

"Come this way, Kaelah." Meliker said as he stood and gently touched her shoulder. "You look tired and need your sleep. Shalinta, I am taking Kaelah to the room I used."

Shalinta nodded and stepped to the side and let them pass. Kaelah thanked her sister as they walked passed her. Skye watched them leave the room with a smile. Meliker lead Kaelah to a room with some guns piled in one corner and a large bed in the middle. He closed the door behind them after they entered and turned to Kaelah with a smile.

"I am so very glad that you are okay." Mel said and gently touched her face.

Kaelah nodded and said weakly, "Yeah...let's get some sleep, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

Meliker nodded and changed into a pair of drawstring sweatpants before turning down the covers for them. He climbed into bed and watched Kaelah. Kaelah stripped down to her underwear and climbed into bed next to Mel, she passed out as soon as she hit the pillow. Meliker snuggled close to Kaelah and fell asleep next to her.

* * *

><p>I hope to be able to post up another chapter up soon.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

A few days later while Kaelah continued to sleep, Meliker spent time with Skye and talking with Shalinta. One after noon Meliker was running around the house screaming in glee as Meliker chased her around playfully trying to catch her to tickle her. Skye lost Meliker and ran into his room as Meliker called for Skye. Skye jumped onto the bed then over Kaelah before hiding underneath it. She had barely managed to get under the bed before Meliker walked into the room. Meliker looked around the room and smiled at Kaelah before hearing giggling under the bed. Meliker sighed softly, got quickly on his knees and lifted the covers up to look under the bed.

"Skye, come out from under there!" Meliker said. "Your aunt Kaelah is sleeping!"

Kaelah moaned slightly as she rolled on her back.

"Skye! Come out from under that bed now!" Meliker said quietly as he heard Kaelah shift on the bed. Skye laughed and moved out of Meliker's grasp as he reached for her. "If you wake up your aunt she is not going to be very happy with you! Now come out from under there!"

Skye quickly moved out from under the bed on the other side and jumped over Kaelah and ran toward the door.

Kaelah shot up and screamed bloody murder. She looked around and then at Mel and Skye, "What happened! Where am I!" She was panting heavily.

Meliker quickly stood up and sat down on the bed; he pulled her close and held her.

"It is okay, Kaelah, we are safe at Shalinta's. You have been asleep for two days." Meliker said soothing. "Relax, everything is fine."

Skye stood at the door watching them.

Kaelah wrapped her arms around him and cried, "I dreamt that I was back in that cave...with the Shadows...they did bad things to me...to my mind..."

Meliker gently ran a hand through her hair. "They did things to your mind but your father fixed it." Meliker said calmly. "Everything is fine now. You have been free of the Shadows for two and a half days. And your father has said that he accepts me."

"Darling, what is it?" Meliker asked as he tilted his head and Shalinta walked into the room to find out what all the commotion was about. "Are you okay?"

Shalinta walked over and placed her hand on Kaelah's belly and looked at her in shock before turning to Mel and saying, "She's...this is impossible...how can this happen...!"

"What is it?" Meliker asked as he looked between Kaelah and Shalinta. His worry was beginning to take its toll on him and if they did not tell him what was wrong he was probably going to throw something. "Tell me what is wrong already."

"Is Aunt Kaelah okay?" Skye asked as she walked over to the bed.

Kaelah looked at Mel and said, "Hit me. Don't argue, just do it! Punch me in the eye! NOW!"

Meliker looked to her in confusion but did not argue with her. He knew that she had a reason and would do as she asked. He balled up a fist and punched her in the eye with all his might. Kaelah didn't budge when the punch hit. She didn't even feel it. Shalinta stood up and crossed her arms.

"It's official then...Kaelah is pregnant!"

"Yay! I am going to have a cousin!" Skye said and started to jump around the room as she repeated it happily.

Meliker on the other hand sat in shock for a moment before Shalinta's words took their full affect.

"I am going to be a father?"

Kaelah nodded, "Yes, you are..."

"But I don't know how to be a father. I don't know what a father acts like after all I did not have a father growing up. I don't know what a father does or acts like." Meliker said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know if I will make a good father. Am I ready to be a father? Will I be a good father?"

Kaelah placed her hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Mel, you do too know how to be a father, hell you took care of Skye her whole life. That counts for something, right?"

Meliker looked to her as a smile covered his lips. He had forgotten about all the things he had done to help care for Skye. He glanced over to Skye as she continued to run around the room singing, "I am going to be a cousin, I'm going to be a cousin." He looked to Shalinta then back to Kaelah and pulled her into his arms. Joy filled his whole being as he truly accepted the fact that he was going to be a father.

"I am going to be a father!" Meliker said and gently kissed Kaelah on the top of her head.

Kaelah laughed and kissed Mel long and deeply.

Meliker kissed her back just as deeply.

"EWWWW!" Skye said as she stopped and looked to them as they kissed.

Meliker laughed as he released her from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"You are amazing, Kaelah!" he said softly.

Kaelah smiled, "I know love, and so are you."

"Not as amazing as you are!" he said and wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter.

"Okay, you two get a room!" Skye said as she wrinkled her nose at them.

"We have a room and you are in it!" Meliker said as he looked over to Skye with a smile. "You know I could kiss her again!"

Kaelah and Shalinta both started laughing at his comment. Kaelah then rested her head on his shoulders then realized she was starving, "Um...I think food is in order since now I'm feeding two now."

"I will go get you something!" Skye said and quickly ran out of the room.

Meliker rested his head on hers not wanting to be away from her at the moment but knew that someone would have to go with Skye to help her with the food. He debated on whether he should go with Skye or stay with Kaelah and before he could make up his mind Skye returned with bags of chips, cookies and pudding of all flavors. She placed them down in front of Kaelah and smiled.

Kaelah giggled, "Thank you Skye, but I need a full meal than this, but thank you."

Shalinta stood and turned to Skye, "Well, come on, Skye, let's go make some dinner and leave the two love birds to their new found love."

And with that Shalinta left with Skye in tow. Meliker smiled and kissed Kaelah on her forehead once again before he moved all the food that Skye had brought her.

"How do you feel about this wonderful news?" Meliker asked as he looked to her.

Kaelah smiled, "Thrilled, and a little impatient...but I can still fight and protect you."

"NO!" Meliker said quickly. "You have to care for the wellbeing of yourself and our unborn child!"

Kaelah placed her finger in his lips to hush him and smiled, "Do you know why I had you punch me?"

"No, but if you are going to say that it is because you were testing something, I don't care!" Meliker said sternly. "If anything was going to happen to either of us I would rather it happen to me and not you!"

"Mel, when Angels are with child, they are invincible, they cannot be harmed and they cannot die."

"How can that be?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know, but we found out the hard way when Shalinta was attacked once while she had Skye in her belly."

"But what if you are wrong? What if something does happen to you?" Meliker asked and touched her cheek. "You can't blame me for worrying about you, especially now!"

Kaelah sighed, "I am going to pick you up by the collar with one hand, and this is a fair warning." Kaelah grabbed his collar and easily picked up Mel without breaking a sweat, "This proves I am not wrong."

"Okay, you can put me down now." Meliker said giving in. "But I want you to promise me that if things go wrong you get away and raise our child, please."

Kaelah nodded and put him down, "Trust me...for once, please?"

"I have always trusted you, love!" Meliker said and pulled her into his arms. "I just want you and our unborn child to be safe."

"I know but please, I know what I'm doing."

Meliker continued to hold her. "Why is it I can never win an argument with you?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Because I know I'm right." She smiled back.

"I love you, so very much, Kaelah." Mel said and sighed. "Okay, I will trust you, but I won't like the fact that you will be in danger!"

"I love you too Mel and I understand that, but I will be in danger as it is. Hybrids are...valuable to the Shadow. That's why they are after you so badly."

"So what I was told about being half angel and half demon is true." Meliker said calmly.

Kaelah nodded, "Yes, and now so will our child."

"Our child will be more angel than demon." Meliker said.

"Which is why you need to get rid of them as soon as possible." Shalinta said standing in the door way, "Dinner is ready when you are."

Meliker nodded and sighed.

"Before we make a new plan, you need to eat, Kaelah." Meliker said and took her hand.

Meliker smiled and laughed as he said, "I was not saying our child would not be a hybrid. All our children will be hybrids."

Kaelah sighed and climbed out of bed and dressed herself before walking downstairs to the kitchen table to eat a very well made turkey dinner. Meliker followed her and took a seat with his family, for they would always be his family. He loaded his plate and they started to eat as he continued to think about all the news he had received that day. He was going to be a father and the thought continued to fill him with joy. Kaelah ate half the turkey by herself and most of the side dishes. She sat back, content with being full. Meliker had watched her eat and smiled. Skye yawned and her eyes started to slowly close. Meliker stood, walked over to Skye and picked her up.

"I am going to take Skye to bed." Meliker said as he looked to Kaelah.

Kaelah nodded but didn't move. She was too stuffed to move.

Meliker walked out of the room, walked to Skye's room and put her to bed. He tucked her in and turned off the light as he left the room and joined Kaelah and Shalinta at the table once again.

Kaelah yawned and sat up a little, "Dessert?"

Meliker laughed and looked around, "I think you ate it already."

The girls both laughed and Shalinta stood and walked to the fridge and pulled out three plates of chocolate cake and placed them in front of Mel, Kaelah and herself. Meliker took a few bites of the cake before sliding it in front of Kaelah. He figured that she needed it more than he did.

"Okay, does anyone know how many Shadows are really out there?" Meliker asked as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at Kaelah.

Kaelah scarfed down the cake as Shalinta answered, "About a hundred of them now."

"And how are the two of us supposed to take out 100 Shadows by ourselves before our child is born?" Meliker asked calmly.

"Simple, we'll take out who's controlling the Shadows." Kaelah said her mouth slightly full of cake still.

"And does anyone know who that is?" Meliker asked. "And if none of us knows then who can we talk to that will know? I would like to take care of the Shadows as soon as we can."

Shalinta pulled out a picture of a man wearing black robes, his white hair occasionally dangling through the opening of the hood he wore. His eyes glowed red, but his face remained hidden.

"This is the man who is controlling the Shadows." She said as she tossed it to Mel, "We don't know his real name but he calls himself Death."

Meliker looked over the picture and sighed. It was not much but he knew that it was all that they had.

"How do we find him?" Meliker asked as he looked up from the picture. "Or does he find us?"

"We find him, he's in a tower at the top of the mountain were you saved Kaelah from. You know the one."

"Mount Loki!" Meliker said softly.

Kaelah stood after she finished her cake, "We need to get moving then, now!"

Meliker nodded and stood as he said, "Thank you, Shalinta, for everything you have done to help me, but Kaelah is right we really need to take care of this now!"

Shalinta nodded, "You're welcome, before you go, at least take a shower and put on some new clothes."

Kaelah nodded in agreement, she smelled horrible and it was just now beginning to bug her. Meliker smiled and looked to Kaelah.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked and gently touched her hand.

She grinned, "No, not at all my love."

She caressed his hand in response. He helped her stand before walking with her to the bathroom. He helped her get undressed. He then got undressed himself. He turned and looked over her figure and smiled.

She felt her belly as she felt the baby move again. She looked at herself in the mirror as well as her belly. She wasn't afraid, but then again she was.

"What is it, love?" Meliker asked as he walked up behind her and wrapped his hands around her. "Are you worried about your figure?"

"No, just worried about our child, how will they act? Will I be a good mother? Will I be able to protect them?"

"Don't worry so much, love." Meliker said and kissed her neck gently. "They will act as children act. You will be a great mother and we will protect them together!"

She smiled and turned to face him, "I know love, I know."

Then she kissed him sweetly and walked into the shower and waited for him as she warmed up in the water. He followed her into the shower with a smile. He could not stop staring at her naked form before him.

She looked over at her shoulder, innocently at him and asked, "Why do you stare at my body?"

"Because you are so very beautiful!" Meliker said as he ran his hands over her bare arms. "I just can't seem to keep my eyes off of you."

She giggled then got weak all of a sudden and sat down.

"It's okay love, I just got a little weak." she said before he could ask if she was okay.

"Why did you get weak?" he asked worried.

He wondered if it had something to do with the baby or if it was something else.

"It's just the baby growing love."

She smiled at him but stayed sitting, she was comfortable and didn't want to move. He bent down over her and touched her hair gently.

"How fast do angel babies grow?" he asked curiously.

"The same amount of time as human babies."

"Really? I thought that they would develop faster than human babies." Meliker replied and grabbed some shampoo and started to massage it into her wet hair for her.

She moaned in satisfying pleasure, "No, it's so they don't get anyone else suspicious." She closed her eyes, still smiling.

"Makes sense to me." Meliker said and rinsed her hair before adding conditioner. "What do you want? A boy or a girl?"

Kaelah thought for a moment, then answered, "I wish to have a girl, which ironically is what it feels like the baby is leaning towards becoming a female."

"You can tell what sex the baby is already? How?" Meliker asked as he stopped massaging her hair.

"I just know." She turned and smiled at him.

He smiled in return and rinsed out her hair again. He sat down next to her and touched her face gently.

"I would love it if our child was a girl." Meliker said smiling and moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

She smiled and hugged him, and didn't let go. She was so happy and it all felt so right to her. He hugged her close and held her as the water washed over them. He gently rested is head against hers and closed his eyes.

"I love you, too!" Meliker whispered back. "I love you with all of my being, all of my soul or lack thereof."

He smiled at her and gently kissed her head gently. She giggled softly and grabbed the soap bar and stood up and proceeded to wash her body. He watched her wash herself as he started to shampoo his hair. She stretched her body and put the soap back where she got it and let the water run down her body. He watched the water run over her skin and wash the soap away. He stood, walked up behind her and gripped around her once the soap was clear of her skin. The water washed the shampoo out of his hair. She held his hands and continued to stand there. He knew that they still had so much to do if they were going to be able to keep the Shadows from taking himself or their future children. Kaelah's thoughts suddenly shifted to the Shadows and how to take out the bastard controlling them. They needed a plan, but she was so tired still from what they did to her. She wasn't going to make what they did to her personal, be they made it that way. She wasn't going to show them any mercy, even if they begged for it.

"We should be heading out soon." Meliker said softly in her ear. "We also need a plan which I am sure you already realized."

She nodded, "Yes, but I still feel tired from what they did, I'm sure once I eat again I'll have my strength back up."

He nodded. "Let us finish up our shower and get you something more to eat, then." Meliker suggested and pulled himself from her to grab the conditioner and started to rub it into his hair.

She nodded but stayed under the water till he was finished. Before he washed the conditioner out of his hair he grabbed the soap and washed his body quickly. He then moved under the water and rinsed off. She shuddered suddenly. He paused and looked to her.

"What is wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Dunno, my body just felt like shuddering."

Meliker laughed and pulled her gently into his arms once again. He turned her toward him and kissed her gently as he reached over and turned off the water. She kissed back and held him in her arms. He released her from the kiss and helped her step out of the shower before grabbing a towel for her to wrap around her. She shivered from the sudden cold as she wrapped herself in the towel. He pulled out a towel for himself and dried off before wrapping the towel around his nether regions. They had forgotten to grab clothes before entering the bathroom and it made Meliker laugh softly. She smiled as she dried off and wrapped herself up as well; she took his hand after gathering their clothes and walked with him to the bedroom.

He walked beside her with a smile on his face. Once they were in the bedroom. He walked over to a dresser and grabbed out some clothes before he dropped the towel around his waist and getting dressed. She smiled as she watched him dressed for a few moments before walking over to his closet and pushing a button on the back wall and it shimmered and changed to show her wardrobe hanging neatly and innocently in the closet. He turned to her and looked her over. He watched her dress before he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. She smiled and placed her hand on his arm.

"We should get you something to eat and work on a plan to get rid of this bastard." Meliker said but did not let her go.

He did not want to let her out of his arms even though they had much too still do.

"I know, but I don't want this moment to end...it feels good."

"I know!" Meliker replied softly. "Do you think I want this moment to end? Who knows when we will be able to relax again like this again? Who knows what the future holds for us?"

She nodded and sighed, "We will have this moment again, my love, now let's get food and supplies and get going."


End file.
